The King
by kikkie
Summary: "Every King need's his Queen, My Lady. So why not Join me?" The sequel to The Queen! Adrien is Akumatizied and is now more powerful than the Queen herself and has a taste for power. And what is worse, Gabriel is hiding something that needs Hugo...Full summary inside. Rated M for Cursing, possible lemon, violence and a cult.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kikkie: Summary Time!**_

 _ **The sequel to The Queen! Adrien has accepted the darkness the Queen put in his heart, becoming Chat Blanc. Now with a thirst for power, Chat**_ Blance _ **begins his rain of terror onto the city of Paris. Becoming the King of the City of Love, and what's worse, he has friends helping him along the way. Can Marinette stop him before he gets to the world, or will she join him? Who are these people helping Adrien? And why do they want Hugo? All this and more in the KING!** _

**Rated M for cursing, violence, lemons and cult related things. Enjoy!**

* * *

"PUSH!"

My mother shouted right in my ear. Everything was white, my lower area was producing a pain that was undescribably painful. My sensitive skin was tearing, and I felt like I was popping out of my vagina. I am sorry, but that is the best way I could describe my son coming out of me.

"I see the head!" My doctor shouted. My father's hand wraps around my mine as I squeeze with all my strength. My mother was wiping the sweat off my face as I took deep breathes.

"It hurts!" I shouted.

"One more big!" My doctor shouted at me. With the strength that I had, I push one last time with all my might. To watch your stomach go from bolder to flat in seconds is one of the scariest things you can ever see. But that moment disappeared when I heard his cries.

"It's a boy!" My doctor said as he held my son in his hands. Covered in blood and eyes barely opened, I couldn't help but smile as my parents begin to cry. My father holds me tightly as my mouth kisses my head. Praising me for my work as the doctors measure my son.

It was the most wonderful moment of my life.

Then it became the scariest...

* * *

 ** _RING-RING-RING_**

My eyes open to my dim-lighten pink ceiling. I was laying in my bed with the cover's hanging to the side of my body. It took m a while to realize that I was dreaming, but it felt so real...

 _ **"WAHHHH!"**_

Oh, Hugo! He's crying! Throwing what was left of the blanket off my body, I nearly jumped down to his level. Only to think for a second and walk down those stairs of my bedroom. Once to the ground, I walked over to his crib and smiled down at him.

"Hello my little Chat Noir, how are you?" I said...don't judge me. The small children opens his little eyes and looks at me. A smile appear's on his face as both his hands reach up for me to grab him. He was so cute and adorable! My heart just melts away as my cheeks turn red. Doing as told, I place my hands under his arms to pick him up. I then press his body against my chest, but stopped mid-way when I smelled...his waste.

"I see, diaper dirty huh?" I asked, all the baby did was chuckle at me. I loved him so, I mean, who can be made at Hugo? Which his chubby cheeks, different colored eyes that would just grab your heart, and his dark blue hair that melts away into the midnight sky! My baby boy was beautiful and I loved him...and his diaper was getting to me!

"Oh god!" I muttered as I take him to my computer desk, now re-invented as a makeshift baby table slash work desk. Courtesy of Max and Kim when my baby shower happened. Anyway, as I changed Hugo, Plagg and Tikki fly up in front of me.

"Marinette, tell Plagg that a cheese-cake taste just like cheese!" Tikki said.

"No it does not!" Plagg shouted. After Adrien died, I decided to adopt plagg, although I never use him. In fact, I never seem to use Tikki anymore either. I only used her once, I was running late to class, but other than that, no I haven't.

"It...well...you need to try it first." I tell him before throwing Hugo's dirty diaper in the trash. The baby chuckles in relief from his dirty diaper, that must have been the reason he was crying earlier. Oh, I just loved the way my son speaks to me! I love him so much my heart melts thinking about him.

"Ga!" Hugo shouted, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Your right, today you have a play date!" I told him before picking him up. I then set him in his play area before going into my closet to find him something to wear. Today, Alya and a couple of my classmates decided to hang out in the park with our kids. I can sense Hugo's excitement, he must want to see Bernadette. I know because any time we had an event within it, he would be so happy to attend.

"Okay Hugo..." I started as I pull out two shirts. I then look over at him with the shirts in hand. "Purple or Green?"

Hugo's eyes look over to the green shirt in my hand, he then chuckles as he moves his little arms. He always liked the color green, I wonder why? Grabbing a pair of black pants, I dress my son in a green shirt and black pants with dark red sneakers. After combing his blue locks, he and I head downstairs for breakfast. Once downstairs, I placed Hugo in his big chair before grabbing a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"Morning!" My mom shouted as she enters the kitchen. I nod my head to welcome her as she practically flies over to Hugo.

"And how is my little grandson doing!?" Sabine asked. Although Hugo does not respond, instead, he continues to drink. I gives him a weird look before looking over at me.

"Is that formula?" She asked me.

"Don't start mom." I muttered as I cracked an egg. I watched the grey substance fall onto the burning top, joining the mushrooms and onions I chopped.

"But Marinette, we only gave you breast milk."

"Mom!" I shouted at her. "You're sounding like Gabriel, please leave me alone."

"Okay, just promise me your breastfeeding." She said.

"I did last night before bed." I told her, which was true! It's not that I dislike breastfeeding my son, it's just my breast aren't producing enough milk to constantly feed him. The doctor says its normal, but my parents think I am not eating enough. Anyway, I feed him formula sometimes which upset both my mom and Gabriel.

"Just wanting to see." She tells me. A few minutes of seasoning and talking to my parents later, I head straight to the park...well...I didn't go directly because I was stopped by you know who.

"Marinette!" Gabriel shouted at me. What disturbed me is that he was waiting for me in front of my bakery!

"What?" I growled as I adjusted Hugo in his seat. The small child begins to suck on his fingers, weird habit of his.

"Oh calm your nerve's, I just want to see Chugo." Gabriel said.

"HUGO!" I shouted, making him nod his head at me.

"Apologies." He muttered before stopping to look down at Hugo. The giggling child blinks at the sight of the older man before bursting into tears. Yikes, you are Adrien's son.

"Oh Hugo! Don't be mean." I chuckled before reaching into my bag to pull out a little black cat plushie with green eyes. Waving it over his head, the small child takes it away from me and cuddles it. Once he was distracted, I looked over to Gabriel.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I am having a private gala this weekend, I wanted you to come with Hugo." He tells me. I just roll my eyes at his words, private Gala! Just another word for rich people party! I watch him pull out his phone and take a picture of Hugo as he bites the ear of his cat toy.

"I'll see if my schedule permits." I tell him before turning around to leave, only to stop when he place's a hand on my shoulder, making me look back at him.

"I can make your life wonder if you allowed me too."

"Ew!" I growled.

"Not that way!" He growled back at me. I move out of his hold and quickly push Hugo to the park.(A

* * *

(Adrien POV)

 ** _How long have I been in here?_**

 ** _Days?_**

 ** _Weeks?_**

 ** _Months?_**

 ** _Years!?_**

How long...how long have I been trapped in this cage!? How much time have I wasted in here? And Marinette...her child? My child...what does it look like? Is it a boy? A girl? What's its name? Amelia? Sebastian? Enzo? Do they have green eyes like me? Or maybe blue like Marinette...I want to see my baby...I want out of this cage!

"Adrien!" My father shouted at me, snapping me from my thoughts. Walking up to me, or the glass, he gives me a stern but disappointing look.

"I see you haven't eaten your lunch." He tells me. He always feeds me small portions of rice and what knots. It's disgusting!

"I want to see my child." I growled. With a low sigh, he walks over to the glass, then pressed his phone onto it. My eyes widen at the sight of him, a small child eating away at a black-eyed cat. That was my son! I have a son!

"His name is Hugo." My father spoke as I walked over to the glass. He looked so happy and healthy, and his eyes were shining like stars in the midnight sky.

"Hugo..." I spoke. "He looks just like me as a baby!"

"I know, he even has your dimples." My father said before removing the screen from the glass. My eyes widen in shock.

"What are you doing!?" I asked.

"I kept my end of the promise Adrien, now you keep yours." He tells me as I sighed. Walking over to the side of my cage, near my bed was a chain and a collar that connected to the wall. Sitting down, I grab the collar and connect it to my neck, then pulled on the chain for a bit to make sure it was secured. Once my father saw I could not get out, he opens the door to my cage. The caller was automatic, and can only be unlocked on my father's phone. Entering the cage, two men in blue tight body suites came walking in. In both their hands were machines that took blood, wasn't going to get into details on this one. I remained calm as they took blood, saliva and even hair samples from my body.

"Does it hurt?" My father asked me, he must be referring to my blood being taken out.

"I am fine..." I growled as these men did their work. I wanted to rip their heads off and run out the door, I wanted to destroy this cage, then run straight to Marinette. What I wouldn't give to taste those lips again. My mouth begins to water at the thought of those breasts...

"Were done!" The man spoke, making me snap from my thoughts again. At least this time I didn't get a boner like last time. When the men left the cage, my father closes the door and unlocks me from my chains. Allowing me to walk around my cage again. He then proceeds to walk away from my cage, leaving me alone. Alone, empty, quiet, dark, and alone. I hate this...

* * *

Kikkie: Okay, here you go everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hugo!"

I shouted as my son pulls my pigtail, trying to do something to my hair. I think he was a little mad at me because I forced him onto all those baby girls. He seemed to want to just hang out with Bernadette, only to get interrupted by Mia and Lola constantly...wait a minute, these are babies! What the hell am I thinking!?

"GA!" My son shouted at me.

"Ugh, you are just like your father." I growled before setting him down in his playpen. With a couple wiggles and a yawn, the small giddy child falls asleep. Giving me some time to rest! Without a second thought, I lay down on the couch near the playpen and closed my eyes. I have at least 15 minutes of sleep if I am lucky.

"MARINETTE!"

I am not lucky... My mother was calling for me and she woke up Hugo! Now I had to carry the crying baby downstairs to see what she wanted. Which sucked, I wanted to sleep! I head to the area where I heard her voice, which was the living, and gasped at the sight of Gabriel on my couch.

"No..." I growled.

"Marinette..." My mother started as she walks towards me from behind the kitchen. My father was sitting across from Gabriel as the older male sits uncomfortable on my couch.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" I asked as I pat my crying son on his back.

"He was informing us of a Gala." My mother said.

"We're not going!" I growled. A second later my son decided to ruin my last pink jacket by burning a river of breast milk onto my back. I shiver as it rolls down my cotton clothes.

"Uh...thank you Hugo..." I moaned. It's best to say thank you than to curse...

"Let me." My father says before standing up from his seat. Taking Hugo out of my arms, I remove my jacket from my body. Throwing the now destroyed fabric onto the ground by the door, I take a seat across from Gabriel in my living room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to your family about the benefits of having me in Hugo's life."

"I will kill you before that happens."

"MARINETTE!" My mother shouted at me in shock.

"Mom..." I said...okay, maybe I lost it for a bit but I was very upset! This man is responsible for EVERYTHING! Even Hugo's creation! "Sorry..."

"No, I understand. You and those girls must still have a lot of weight on your shoulder's now. Being unconscious...violated by the boys you call friends. Under HawkMoth's control, it would a shame if that happens again." Gabriel said as his eyes slowly move to my mom. "But to another person."

"If that happens, I am pretty sure Ladybug wouldn't mind hunting HawkMoth down and ripping his balls off." I growled. Gabriel looks back at me as and gives me a smirk.

"Of course, but who cares for them. It's just you and me now." Gabriel said.

"What do you want?"

"I want you and Hugo to come to my Gala. And your parents are welcomed to come as well."

"Why are you so interested in this Party?"

"I just want to show my grandson off, is that such a big deal?"

"It is to me." I growled. "Mom, can you leave the room. I want to have a private word with Gabriel."

"Okay." She responded. Picking up my dirty jacket, she walks into the back and closes her bedroom door. Once gone, I looked straight at Gabriel.

"You FUCKING horrible person..." I started as tears begin to form in my eyes. "To come here and go to my parents...are you that weak?"

"Marinette I-No!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"You will shut the FUCK up and listen to what I have to say..." I growled as my tears roll down my cheeks. "Adrien is gone because of you! My son will NEVER meet his father. He will never know how amazing his father was. He will never hear his voice. He will never get a chance to ask him a question. He will never know how brave and fantastic he was. My son deserves his father and he will never get him because of you."

"Don't forget you had a role in his demise too." He tells me, then I just lost it. Standing to my feet in a hurry, I flipped the coffee table to the side of the room before hovering over Gabriel. Glaring down at him, I grabbed his tie, yanking his scronie neck to me so that he was looking straight into my eyes.

"I will NOT take the blame for your CHOICE! I will only accept the aftermath." I tell him before letting him fall down to the couch. "Now get out of my house."

And with that said, he rose up from his seat and adjust his tie. Keeping his resting bitch face on the entire time he did this. Walking over to the door, he grabs the handle, but stops to look over his shoulder to ask:

"When Hugo was born...did anyone try to take him?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, I was a little shocked...that he knew.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Then it became the scariest...

"Hugo?"

I asked as I looked around the room. I gave Hugo the gift of life yesterday, so I was a little confused and dazed because of drugs. My head feels like it's in the skies and my legs had no feeling in it. Hugo was next to me, sleeping after coming into the world not too long ago and eating from my chest. My mother was in the room snoring and my father left to eat food. It was a quiet night, very quiet and somewhat peaceful.

I remembered blinking a couple of times. Staring up at the roof with the spinning fan. losing myself to the white noise. I turned to look at the side of the room to see the crib that my son should have been sleeping in was gone. It took a while to kick in, but I soon realized my son was gone. Sitting you, I looked over to my mom. She was still sleeping and the room had no baby sounds. Worried, I crawled out of bed and entered the halls barefooted. Which is not a great feeling, hospitals are normally cold and have tiles, so it's basically stepping on ice.

"Hello?" I shouted into the hallway. Looking around, there was no one in the hallway, which was extremely scary by the way! No answer, just the feeling of terror seeping into my veins. Quickly, I walked towards the area where they hold the babies. You know, that showroom where you can examine the kids from a glass window but you can't look at them. Running over there, I gasped at the sight of a dead nurse and crying babies. The nurse was shot in the head when she was opening the door to the room!

Her blood splattered on the door as her body slumped on it to keep it open. Looking over to a crib, I saw that a crib with Hugo's name was ruffled. The blanket was thrown to the ground and the crib had a small crack on the side.

"Hugo!?" I shouted before running straight to the lobby. There, my father was walking to me with food in his hand. There were two ladies at the front desk talking, but I gave them no mind. In a panic, I run over to him and shouted:

"SOMEONE TOOK HUGO!" I shouted at my father.

"What!?" He asked, the two ladies at the desk looked over to me. I looked over at them and begin to have a little panic attack.

"There's a dead nurse! And my son is missing!" I shouted, one lady rose up from her seat and pressed a red button. The other one runs to where the dead nurse is. The lady that pressed the button walks over to my father. She then looks at me.

"Stay here, we will be right back." She tells me before running down the hallway with my father behind her. I looked around the area for a bit, thinking what to do now. What could I do? My son was missing and I didn't know where the hell he was! My heart would not stop beating and my toes would not stop trembling.

"My sweet boy." A woman spoke, I quickly turned around to see a tall woman with black hair holding what appeared to be a wrapped child. I didn't know they sent the children out at night. Walking over to her, I looked over her shoulder, only to gasp and lung at the child. But I missed her and fell to the ground.

And here is a side note, after giving birth, the lower half of your body becomes a disposable for all the crap that was being held in there. Like blood, junks of meat and sometimes even organs. So, women would sometimes have to stay in the hospital for that crap to heal so you won't have a cord sliding on the ground as your walk. They normally don't inform us of this crap when we're in school, so you have to learn it sometime before or/and after giving life. Trust me, it sucks, having a gaping hole in between your legs is brutal. And knowing that it's bleeding your organs is worse than a period.

So when I fell to the ground, a large amount of pain nearly sent my body into a coma. Then blood seeped through my legs, staining my hospital pants as I stood up to my feet. The lady walks past me holding Hugo, not paying me a mind in the world. So slowly, I stood up from my laying position, ignoring my cord falling down my body to the point the tip was sliding a few inches from the borderline of my hole, and growled.

"Give me my son!" I shouted.

"Why?" The woman asked me, but she doesn't stop walking, she just looks down at my child in a loving manner. "A gift as precious as him should not be wasted on the likes of you."

"GIVE ME MY CHILD!" I shouted as I stood to my feet. Charging at her, I grabbed her by the hair and forced her down. Only to have her throw Hugo in the air. Gasping I let go to catch my son, only for this woman to grab my leg and cause me to fall down to the ground again on my face.

"HUGO!?" I shouted as my child falls. His body didn't hit the ground, two colors appeared before me and grabbed the ends of the sheets he was wrapped in. Holding the body from the cold ground, Tikki and Plagg slowly float the baby away from me and the woman.

"Ugh! Baby is heavy!" Plagg shouted as he and Tikki rest him on the lobby ladies desk. Once down, Tikki checks my son by rubbing his face with her tiny hands, to this Hugo giggled.

"He's perfect!" Tikki shouted.

"MARINETTE!" My father screamed, causing the two Kwami's to hide as he and police run towards me. The two officers grabbed the lady as the other one checks on my son.

"NO!" The woman screamed as she fought the two officers. She punched, kicked, scratch and even bites them enough for one to use her twice, making her go limp and fall to the ground...why the hell did she try to take my Hugo away?

* * *

Kikkie: Oh, Hugo is special indeed! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this and have a nice day and a happy mother's day as well!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hugo!"

I shouted as I poked the child's nose. The small child wiggles his little arms to grab my hand, only to fail when I moved it out of the way quickly.

"Time to go home little one!" I said with a smile before picking him up. Walking over to my carriage, I strap him in and give him his little cat toy. I don't know why he loves it so much, but he just does.

"I don't feel like it!" Alya shouted. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Alya and Nino arguing in the corner of the room. Their daughter in Nino's arms crying as her parents fights.

"It is just one day! You babysit your siblings." Nino shouted.

"That's because they're my siblings!" Alya shouted back at Nino.

"And your daughter means nothing!?" Nino growled at her loudly, gaining the attention of all the other girls and boys in the area.

"I didn't even want her to begin with!" Alya shouted at Nino. Gasp could be heard left and right from everyone. I couldn't help but to glance down to Hugo for a bit before looking back at the two.

"I didn't even want her! You adopted her, you keep her!" Alya shouted at Nino before storming out of the room. Ignoring all the stares and glares she was getting from her fellow peers. Nino, who was standing there with his daughter, just picks up his baby bag and prepares his departure. Quickly, I grabbed my baby bag then practically run outside to catch up with Alya.

When I did, she was just around the corner away from the school. Finally catching up to her, I poked her shoulder, making her look at me and sigh.

"Don't even start." She growled.

"What was that about?" I asked. The two of us begin to walk as we talked.

"Nino wanted me to watch Bernadette over the weekend so that he and his family could go to the Akuma rehab facility." Ayla explained.

 ** _The Akuma rehab facility, I haven't heard that name in a while. After the first few Akuma incidents, the mayor created the Akumatizied rehab facility. With it, people who have been Akumatized of under an Akumatized person control can get help like thereby. I went there once to pretend I got Akumatizied to make people not look at me funny. You know, the girl that never gets akumatized…it was a depressing place. They even have an underground area where they keep some people. Let's just say not everyone recovers from their experience in just a few days._**

"Okay, why not watch over her?" I asked.

"Because I don't want too." She growled at me.

"But she is your daughter."

"Yea, and I didn't want her! Nino wanted her! She is his responsibility, not mine!" She growled. She sounded so selfish, not Chloe level selfish, but near the borderline.

"Wow…that sounds…" I didn't want to say the word.

"Selfish, I know!" Alya shouted. "Trust me, my parents tell me I am selfish all the time when I gave my daughter up for adoption. But they don't understand what I am going through. What I have been through! Do you know I have been to the Akuma rehab center nearly seven times in a row in one year?"

"No…" I muttered.

"I have been put under some sort of control, dragged and trapped, had my life almost taken from me, heck I have been akumatized twice! Each time it happens, I feel like I am blinking. I just blink my eyes and everything goes to shit! And then later, glimpse of the memories begin to come back to you. Haunting you until you become numb inside."

"Ayla…"

"I know what I did to Nino. I know I threaten his family. I know I tortured his brother in front of him…I know I raped." She muttered as her eyes look to the ground. Tears begin to form as her hand ball up into a fist.

"I know everything I do when I become an Akuma or monster. But this…this was the final nail in my coffin. I didn't want my daughter because I knew I was just looking at an image of the horrible things I did to a friend. I know in my heart that if Nino leaves her with me, I will do something horrible to her."

"But you're her mom, you can't avoid her forever." I told her.

"And as her mom, the first thing I need to do is to stay away from her. Nino doesn't realize what I am going through. He just wants me to attached to her like nothing happened. But I can't, I just can't."

Alya said as she stops in front of Chloe's hotel. Brushing her hair back, she gives me a innocent smile before saying:

"Thanks for listening. I have to go." She tells me. I nod my head at her before turning around. The sky begins to turn dark and grey as thunder sounds begins to fill the area. Lights on store buildings and cars begin to light up as the area becomes dark. For some weird reason, I had this horrible feeling in my gut. Hugo on the other hand didn't seem to mind the weather. In fact, he started yawning. I don't know why, but he always loves to take naps when it rains outside.

Arriving in front of my bakery, I notice something immediately. On the front sign was the CLOSED sign on the glass door. Unlocking and entering my parents bakery, I found a note laying near the cash register. Picking it up, I started to read:

 _Hello Marinette! Your father and I had to head to the docks to get our ingredients to make a special line of dishes for a client. Have you ever heard of crab in a puffy shell? Or maybe crab ragoon? Oh well, you will see it soon. Anyway, we have gone to the docks and will not be home till night time. There is some leftover pasta in the fridge, but if you want to order in you can take some cash from the register._

 _PS: No wine, you are breastfeeding and we are out of formula._

 _Hugs and Kisses!_

"No formula!? But I just had a soda!" I growled. Hugo just yawned at my words as he blinks a couple of times. I guess Hugo wasn't hungry, which was a bit of a relief. I could leave him with my neighbor to go get some formula and food.

 _ ***KNOCK-KNOCK***_

My eyes widen before looking to the door. Two tall men in blue shirts were standing by the door. What worried me more was the blinking lights of a police car. Please tell me there is not a killer in my area, that would suck. Walking over to the door, I unlock it and stared up at the two men.

"Miss Dupen-Cheng?" On asked me. He had dark red hair and a earing piercing.

"Yes?" I asked. Both of their stern expressions turn sad before saying:

"Your parents are in the hospital."

* * *

Kikkie: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know, its been a while. But that is life. Please Review and have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you do this?" Gabriel asked the female in the hood. Standing in front of the glass shaped cage Adrien was trapped in, the older blonde was practically yelling at the woman in the hood. Adrien, well, he was losing his mind.

Jumping off the walls, throwing random objects against the glass, even banging his body against the glass himself. His face was flushed red, covered in tears and snort as his mouth releases sounds of pain from his lungs. He was doing everything in his power to get out of the cage. Even clawing at the corner's. His TV lies on the floor with the image of a car accident and a woman on screen. Below her chest was a subtitle that read: DEADLY CRASH-VICTIMS IN CRITICAL CONDITION.

"Adrien, calm down." Gabriel said in a calm manner, ignoring his son's action. Although Adrien didn't calm down. Instead, he takes deep breathes for a moment before attacking his cage again. Gabriel sighs before looking back at the woman.

"What if Hugo was in there? Then what would you do?" Gabriel growled.

"Your grandson is fine. We made sure of that." The woman responded. Her voice sounded like a snake whispering into your ear. Slithering her way into the depts of your fear.

"Now, we can bring the girl and her child here. So that they can be safe and sound." The woman said. "I hope you see to it that she is in the house by the weekend."

"I honestly think you should reconsider. For all we know Hugo might not be…what you think he is." Gabriel said.

"All the children from the glass castle carry the gift. But Hugo, he carries it all. He shall take us to a new age, one where Miraculous magic will no longer be needed."

"You touch my son…" Adrien growled from his prison. Making the two figures look over at the golden eye young man. "And I will come down on you with the wraith of god."

"Oh Adrien, do not worry…" The woman spoke. "You shall be with your lover soon enough. By the time I am done with Marinette, she will be begging to live here. And once we get her through the doors, she will be by your side every second of the way."

The woman in the hood spoke, before letting out a light chuckle.

"Well, that's if you cooperate with us Adrien."

"I rather bit your throat off!" He growled. This made the woman chuckle a bit louder before walking away from the cage. Gabriel soon follows the woman out the area, much to Adrien's dismay.

* * *

(Marinette)

I don't really know how to describe this feeling. Hurt? Fear? Anxiety? Maybe all three combined into one. I wish I knew what that feeling was called. I could use it right now.

Sitting in the middle of two beds that had various objects attached to each other and its patients. Breaking tubes, blood tubes, waste tubes, the works. My mom had a purple eye, and that was all I saw on her face. The rest was covered up with white bandages that covered her head to toe. Her arm in a cast with her right leg being held up. She was so badly damaged that the doctors didn't even want to throw a blanket over her body. But my dad, he got it worse.

Broken neck, broken ankle, broken nose, blood seeping into his eyes, cuts and scraps everywhere, even a flesh wound on the side of his hip. He lost a large amount of blood to the point they had to start blood transfer. That's the only reason why I am here. After they took my blood, they allowed Hugo and I to stay in the room for a bit. Let me watch my parents be strapped to these giant machines.

"Ngha!" Hugo spoke, looking at my side, I saw my little angel reaching up to me. He wanted to be held, sadly, I didn't take his offer.

"Not now Hugo." I said. This made my son lower his arms for a bit before breaking down into tears. A second later, his crying voice toned out the beeping heart monitor sounds. I just sat there and let him cry, can't give him all the time. Plus, with this constant crying I know where he is.

This hospital is nothing more but a place of bad memories. Even Hugo's birth was a nightmare to me. I mean, I love Hugo, but pushing a five-pound baby out of something that normal spits out blood is sort of a nightmare if you ask me.

"Cry all you want, I am not giving in." I muttered. To that response, he becomes louder and more aggressive. And by aggressive, I mean he started to swing his arms against the side of his holder. His screaming…it was getting louder…and louder…it was becoming so loud my hands flew to my ears without me noticing.

"Hugo…" I moaned. Shutting my eyes close, I embrace the dark vision, but ears don't. All around me I begin to hear things fall or tear. Opening my eyes quickly, I saw that the room was completely normal. Maybe it was all in my head?

"AAAAHH!"

A scream, and not your normal everyday scream. An Akuma like scream! Standing to my feet I quickly walk straight toward the door of my parent's room. Only to stop when it came flying open by our doctor. Looking around, he sighs a bit before looking down at me.

"Miss Dupen-Cheng. I am sorry to say, but you must go home. We just experience an earthquake and are asking all visitors to return home!" My…wait, what!?

"An earthquake? How big?" I asked. We do get earthquakes, but they are not dead nor horrible. The biggest one was when I was a child in the park, boy that was a day.

"Some of our machine's have gone offline. Please, we will call you when your parents are stable! My doctors inform me. I really couldn't do anything at this point but to grab Hugo and go home. But not after giving my parents goodbye kisses, it was the only way I felt that I could speak to them. Walking down the hallway, I couldn't help but think of the moments that led to the ongoing nightmare here. I was here for three days And each day leads to one frightening thing after another. I rather not talk about what else happened here, right now I had to figure out how to get home in the rain.

Stepping outside, I pull my umbrella from the carriage. Opening it up, I tucked it over Hugo's opening. The umbrella was barely enough to cover me, let alone protect me from the heavy rain that dawned on Paris. This was the first time in a long time that Paris was experiencing this sort of weather. Strong winds that made stop signs wiggle, rain that literally felt like beads falling on your body, and a dark sky that completely blocked out the sun. I had to duck for cover over a couple of restaurants and store just to take a break. I was freezing and wet, and what's worse is Hugo was still crying.

"Sorry baby." I muttered as I checked on him through a small gap in the umbrella. His little face was red and his cheeks were shiny from all his tears. He looked very made, which meant it was possibly nap time. Crap, I wasn't even close to home and I was already tired.

"Marinette!?" A voice spoke, and it was the one I least expected.

"Chloe?" I asked. She stood there by the door with a bag of unknown food in her hands. Out of all the horrible things that could have happened to me, this is one I did not expect. Her lip turns from shocked to evil as she looks over to the carriage.

"Oh no, its the baker's-daughter stuck in the rain? How sad, you should call your parents."

"Their in the hospital." I responded. I literally had half a mind to punch her...well 75% of a mind. Her evil smirk turns into something I rarely get to see, it was sympathy.

"Oh..." She responded. After the pregnancy incident, Chloe stopped going to school. Nobody knew why, but rumor has it that she suffered from horrible depression when she learned Adrien died. It was so bad that she had to go to the Akuma center and stay there a week. I can only imagine what she was feeling, they have known each other since birth.

"Is that...his son?" Chloe asked.

"His name is Hugo. Hugo Adrien the second Dupen Cheng."

"No Agreste?" She asked.

"I don't want to be acciosated with Gabriel." I said as I give Hugo his cat toy. Once in his arms, I stand up and look to the sky. The area was still dark and raining, much to my dismay. A low sigh escapes from Chloe's lips. Looking back at her, I saw her watching her ride pull up from around the corner. Stopping in front of her, the side door opens in the shade. She walks over and throws her stuff in, but doesn't get in. Instead, she looks over to me and asks:

"Do you need a ride?" She asked me.

"Oh, no thank you. The rain should be clearing up soon." I said with a weak smile. A second later, a large bolt of lightning cracks the sky, making Hugo cry louder than the rain. Chloe just rolled her eyes before saying:

"Get in loser, I'll take you home."

* * *

(Adrien POV)

 _They died...their dead...the nicest people in the world...and_ their _dead because of me._

My room in pieces, my body aching and my heart slowly beating to calm its self from the adrenaline inside me. But none of it matter anymore. I led to the death of two people that cared for me even though they barely knew me. Now their gone, and Marinette will be dragged down into this prison with me. Our son...he will be used for the unknown. Have I really lost? Did I doom us all? Am I really this useless?

I couldn't even stop the Queen. Let alone stop my father from putting me in this cage. Why am I so weak? Why do let this happen!? Why can't I fight!? My son is going to be hurt and I am stuck here like a fucking ginia pig!

My hands fly to both sides of my face as I start to breathe heavily. I could barely think, I could barely see anything around me! All I thought of was destroying my father and that fucking bitch always with him! That stupid fucking little bitch will die when I am done with them!

Rising to my feet, I begin to bang and punch the glass again. Constantly fighting against my cage. I will get out, I will save my lady! Then I will destroy Gabriel Agreste for everything he has down to me! If its the last thing I do, I swear on everything of my being, I will end him!

I threw my shoulder against the glass in anger, my feet, my knee's and even my head. But nothing! Not even a crack! Not even a small slim chance of hope! But I didn't give up, I kept going and going. I kept punching till my knuckle bleed, my head started to pound and my body ached for relief. I needed to get out of her, I needed to protect my child. I needed to-

 _ ***RRR-INK***_

What was that?

Looking up to where the sound came from. The AC box, it was tiling a bit. Staring at it for a while, I begin to notice that it was somewhat body size. It also connected into a pipeline of some sort. With all the banging and ramming I have done, it must have loosened its hold a bit.

Moving my bed to the wall of the AC, I climb up and reach up to the BOX. Gripping the sides, I putt all my power into my arms. Pulling the cover off to reveal my suspicion was right. It was attached to the vents above me, which meant it led outside. Throwing the cover down, I hoist my body up climbing inside the metal rabbit hole. It wasn't easy, a couple of scraps here and there. Plus my aching bones and bleeding muscle's, but in the end, it was all worth it.

"Rain..." I spoke...I could smell it. The sweet scent of rain as it hits the grass. I could smell it, hear it! With every crawl I make, the scent and sound become stronger.

 ** _And then...freedom..._**

* * *

 ** _Kikkie: He's free! And the real fun shall begin soon! Thank you for reading, please review! And have a lovely day!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you," I told Chloe as her manservant helps Hugo's carriage up the stairs to my home. Once inside, I set Hugo down onto his bouncing chair before looking at Chloe. The blonde girl looks around the house for a bit, looking over to me.

"Uh…" Chloe spoke. "I see your fine. So I am going to go."

"Yea…thanks for the ride Chloe!" Told her. She gives me a light nid before leaving the house. Walking down the stairs, I heard her heels make a clicking sound with every step she took. Then a loud bang to indicate my store door closed. Quickly, I head downstairs to lock the door. When I past the counter I saw the car driving away. Locking the front door, I head back upstairs and turn on all the lights in my house. The house was quiet, and a little dull. Even Hugo sensed it, he threw his cat toy across the room.

"Hugo!?" I shouted, this made the baby sneeze at my comments. Tikki, who flew out of my purse, flies straight to Hugo and taps his nose.

"He's very cold Marinette, maybe you should give him a shower?" Tikki said. Plagg soon follow's and stares at the child. Sniff his feet, he makes Hugo laugh.

"His feet smell like frog breath!" Plagg moaned. Without hesitation, Hugo grabs Plagg and hugs him close, much to the Kwami dismay. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Oh my gosh…" I giggled. Hugo must have thought Plagg was his toy. Grabbing Plagg from my son, I let him go fly free into the air before removing my wet top. Plagg's cheeks turn red at the sight of my bra, which I find was funny. He's nearly a million years old, hasn't he seen naked females before.

"Plagg, go away!" Tikki shouted, only for the black cat to scoff.

"I never get to have any fun." Plagg muttered before flying away into the next room. I chuckle a bit before walking to the bathroom. Turning on the fossil, I stream of warm water begins to fill the bathtub. As it goes, I start to remove my bra and pants, leaving only my underwear on. Once in the dirty clothes pile, I head over to Hugo and prepare him for the bath.

I lay him on the water that was high enough to go to his stomach. Removing the last layer of clothes, I climbed in and begin gently working at his head. Pouring a drop of shampoo on the small fuzz of his hair, I begin to move my hand around to pull the soap back. Making it fall down his back and into the water. He giggles and laughs as the swaying duck in that he was trying to capture.

The water felt nice, soothing, relaxing to me. Almost like that night, I spent with Adrien in the castle of glass…

* * *

 **(Nino house)**

 _B is for the baby, you will always be to me!_

 _E is for everyone, come to me!_

"Naw! Not the best for E. What do you think girl?" Nino asked his bottle drinking child that rest on his stomach. Nino was in his bedroom trying to write music while entertaining his little girl, so far it wasn't working out for him.

Removing the bottle from her lips, she looks up at her father and says:

"Ga!" His baby girl said.

"You are so right Bernadette, but what rhymes with baby that starts with an E?" Nino asked. Before his daughter could make another sound that would somehow be translated into words, Nino heard a knock on his door.

Raising his head up a bit, he looks back down at his daughter. Picking the small child up, he sets her on her back in her bed. Giving her a tap on her nose, he walks over to the front door of his home. His parents were out and his young brother was unconscious.

Barefoot and in his PJ's, he looks through the peep-hole of his door to gasp at a familiar sight he never thought he would see in a while. Grabbing his house keys from the side, he unlocks the door in a hurry and opens the door.

"ADRIEN!?" Nino shouted. What was in front of him was scary. A cut covered, ragged clothed, wet and bruised Adrien. Pulling him inside, Nino makes him sit down before grabbing a towel. Covering his wet body, he tries everything to warm him.

"I…lost…I…" Adrien muttered. His green eyes kept scanning the area, looking for something and it made Nino scared bit. Plus, Adrien's black hair was adding to his 100 question list.

"Adrien?" Nino spoke, making the black haired male look at his friend.

"I…my father kept me in a cage," Adrien spoke, his voice was scratchy and low. "I need to find…find Mari…"

"Mari? She's home I think." Nino said.

"I need to go to Mari…I want to see Hugo." Adrien spoke.

"Okay, but we need to take you to a hospital first!" Nino said.

"Hugo first…" Adrien growled. Nino, on the other hand, didn't feel right. Something about Adrien made him feel very uneasy.

"Dude…I don't think you should see Marinette until we get you to a hospital." Nino said, making Adrien's eyes flash from green to Gold in a second. Standing up from his seat, he looks over to Nino with fangs forming in his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I am not, I am just worried!"

"I don't need you to worry about me. I…" Adrien stopped talking because something else strong caught his ears. A baby's cry, it's whimpering. The screams of a child wanting their parent made Adrien heartbeat.

"You have a baby?" He asked. Nino nods his head at his friend's words. Green eyes scanning the area once again, he calms himself before saying:

"I want to see Marinette. I just want to know my child is alright. Please take me to them and I will go to the hospital right away!" Adrien begged, like a lovesick puppy he begged his friend for help. But Nino knew something was off about him and wasn't because of his appearance. No, he sensed something was off about his friend.

"Not until we see a doctor first," Nino said. In a split second, he saw a light flash of yellow before a hand grips around his neck. Lifting him up to his toes, the young man fights against the monster that held him, only to fail when Adrien banged his body against the concrete like wall.

"A…dri…en…" Nino breathed through his friend's grip. Trying to break free, only to fail when Adrien's grip tightens. The black haired male just stared at his struggling friend for a bit. Until he tilted his head to the side, allowing those pitch black bangs to move with his body. Lowering his friend to the ground, Adrien did not let go of his grip around his neck. Instead, a smile grew on his face…a sinister smile.

"Nino…I want to show you something." The black haired, golden eye man purred. Sending shivers up his best friends spine.

Pushing him against the wall, he leans forwards towards the glasses wearing male. His nose pressing against his as his lips gently press the light edge of his lips. Before Nino could protest, a bright golden color dust like substance begins to flow into Nino's mouth from Adrien's.

Arms growing weak, legs burning and tightening, head becoming fuzzy, and the feeling of anger washes over Nino. His hazel eyes slowly begin to brighten in color. Changing from hazel to a gold/yellow like texture. It didn't really look that different from his average color, but it was a bit noticeable.

Once the dust had dispersed from Adrien's mouth, he releases Nino. Allowing the dark skin male back on his feet. And once down, a small chuckle escaped his lips as he looks at Adrien with a sinister smile similar to his.

"How do you feel?" Adrien asked.

"Like burning my school down, or robbing a bank..." Nino started.

"Really? We should get on that right away then." Adrien said. Only for his words to be cut off by a babies whimpers. The loud noise of the child's cries reached both of the men's ears. Making Nino gasp before continuing a low evil chuckle.

"Actually, I have a better idea. One that will make a certain person bay, and your sweetheart Ladybug to come out of her shell."

* * *

 **(Next day, Marinette POV)**

"Hugo!" I shouted as I tried to set him down into the playpen with all the other boys and girls. Only for him to hold onto my ponytail for dear life.

"Hugo, I can't take you with me class! How are you this strong!?" I growled as I tried to get my son off of me. Only for his screams and cries to grow louder. Ugh, he was his father! He didn't want to leave me!

"Need help?" A helper of the daycare asked me. Nodding my head, she gently tickles the side of Hugo's hip, making the baby stop grabbing my hair and to giggle. Once he realized that he had lost his grip, tears begin to form in his eyes as the lady sets him down.

"Sorry, Hugo! Mommy loves you and will see you later!" I told him before running away. His cries were loud, but not loud enough to escape the room of happy babies. Once outside though, I was greeted by two figures that were out of breath.

"Mari!" Alix shouted before falling down on my feet. Out of breath and red-faced, she tries to say something but fails. So I turn my attention to the other figure, Kim. He was able to talk.

"Marinette! Alya and Nino are like fighting right! And now Nino saying some weird stuff! Especially about the baby that is making Alya cry! Miss Bustier had to leave to get help!" Kim shouted. Wait…Nino is making Alya cry? I am pretty sure that goes against his existence, something is not right! With a hop in my step, make my way straight to class. And just as Kim said, I saw Nino and Alya arguing. Although it looked more like bullying since Alya was crying.

"Stop it, Nino!" Alya shouted at Nino, making him chuckle at her words. Why is he laughing at her?

"Why Alya!? Don't like to finish what you started!? Like our daughter?" Nino growled to her. Oh, my gosh…where is Bernadette? I didn't see her in the daycare.

"I said stop Nino!" Alya shouted back at Nino. The two stood right in front of the classroom, giving a show for everyone to see. Alya was practically hugging herself in shame at the words coming out of Nino's mouth.

"Why!? You didn't stop when I begged you not to kill my family! No! You wanted me to fuck you! I let you rape me and now I am stuck with your mistake!" Nino shouted.

"I was Akumatizied Nino!" Alya shouted.

"Akumatizied! Is that going to be your excuse everytime you do something horrible! I mean, how many times do you get Akumatizied Alya!? How many times does someone make you into a mindless puppet!? Because last I remembered, you were enjoying yourself as your rode my cock like a sex-crazed whore!" Nino shouted. Okay, I think this need's to stop! Walking past a couple of my classmates, I stand right next to Alya and cross my hands over my chest. Nino's eyes move from Alya to me, his angry expression though doesn't change.

"Nino, what is your problem?" I asked.

"Stay out of this Marinette, Alya and I have some things to discuss," Nino growled at me…ME!? What is wrong with him.

"Where is your daughter?" I asked.

"Marinette, go away!" He growled.

"Nino I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to stop and leave Alya alone!" I growled.

"This does not concern you Marinette! Beat it!" Nino shouted. He then reaches over to Alya, he grips her arm. Yanking her to his side, he tries to drag her out the room. But was then stopped by Ivan and Kim standing in front of the door. When his attention was on them, I quickly walked over to Alya and grabbed her from his hold. Making him look back at us. For the first time in my life, I saw Alya hid in fear from Nino. She hid behind me like a scared child. I didn't waste time look at though, I looked back to Nino.

"Where is Bernadette?" I asked. Only to get a scoff from Nino.

"A place where I am taking Alya! So move it before I move it for you!" Nino growled to her. I was about to say something, but Alya moves me to the side a bit.

"What did you do to my child!?" She shouted in fear.

"Your child? I didn't think you cared!" Nino shouted with a smile on his face. His left eye twitches a little as the laughter escapes his lips.

"Where is my child Nino, I am not going to ask again!" Alya shouted. This time with a more stern tone of voice. She sounded serious, and a bit threatening.

"The same place you're going to learn how to be a proper mother," Nino growled. He then, in a flash, pushes me to the ground before latching one of his hands onto Alya's wrist. Yanking her towards him, he tries to drag her out of the room. Only to be stopped when Kim grabbed him in a chokehold while Ivan helped Alya out of his grip.

"So like dude, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to like chill!" Kim growled. Juleka and Rose help me to my feet. Strange, Nino pushed me to the ground like…he had super strength.

"Get…off…of…" Nino started. With a weak grasp, I looked at Kim to tell him to let go of Nino. Something was wrong! Nino was powerful for some weird reason, and his aggressiveness wasn't helping the situation.

"KIM LET GO OF HIM!" I shouted. Only it was too late. Nino elbowed Kim his side hard! I know it was hard because I heard a bone crack! Or tear of muscle, I don't know. The next thing, he falls to the ground, allowing Nino to not only kick him in his gut but send him flying out the room. Eye's widening at the sight of his superhuman strength.

"Woah…" Plagg muttered from my bookbag. "Nino got jacked up!"

"But he's not Akumatizied," I whispered. Tikki sticks her head from my purse.

"No, but something magically IS off about him," Tikki says with a small hint of worry.

"Alya…" Nino muttered as he turns to look at her. Once the two made eye contact…well, even I felt fear and I wasn't his target.

"Nino? Please," Alya spoke as she backs away from him. Only to find herself trip over a chair. Causing her to fall down and Nino to grab her by the arm. "STOP! NINO!"

"Come on Alya, where you're going it's going to be fun and rainbows. I promise!" Nino says as he drags Alya out the room. Quickly, I jumped on Nino's back without a second thought, trying to get him to let go of Alya. Only to have him grab me by my shoulder and throw me to the ground like a doll.

"Mari!?" Alya shouted at me. I didn't know if she wanted help or was seeing if I was okay. Sadly, I wasn't. When he threw me, my shoulder hit the ground hard. Making me flinch a little as I tried to raise up.

"Nino…why did you do that? You nearly hurt my Lady."

A voice spoke… One right behind me too. A voice I knew too well. No, it can't be! Can it? No, maybe I hit my head when I was thrown to the ground. Yes, that is it! I am having some sort of head injury.

"Sorry, she got in the way," Nino responded to the voice behind me. Alya gasped as she fell to the ground. Her eyes were as big as plates, tears forming in her eyes as her mouth holds agape. Looking over my shoulder, I nearly felt my heart pop right out of my mouth. Ever got a surprise so bog that you the shock almost made you feel like you needed to pee badly? No, well that is how I felt. My body was producing fear so much that I needed to use the restroom. This moment...its funny, because the only thing I could say right now was:

"Adrien?"

"Actually," He started as he made his way towards me. Once close, he stands over me, hovering over me with a dark smile on his face. His hair was so black that it made his face look practically different than the one I fell in love with. But, this was Adrien! Adrien is alive!

"I prefer King. But Since I don't have a kingdom or a queen…I have to go by another name."

"Wha…what would that be?" I asked. Black hair shining like the midnight sky, eyes of gold and suite made of white leather. He shows me those pearly white teeth, even revealing his tiny fang on the corner right side of his face. Brushing his hair back a bit to show me his face, he opens his mouth to finally say:

 _ **"Call me…Chat Blanc."**_

* * *

Kikkie: I have finally done it...I have brought Chat Blanc into my story. ** _ARE YOU ENTERTAINED!?_ ***cough* sorry, thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Marinette, how is the love-bug of my heart doing?"

He asked me, slowly slithering towards me in a slow manner. Muscle figures that were covered in white tight leather that showed off every line that created his body. Pitch black hair that even the night did not know of. An area that only belongs to those who are special. And yet, out of all of this...the thing that got to me was his eyes. His iris was set gold, the sclera was bright green, and finally, his was that of a line, like an upset cat.

"I..." I had nothing to say. I actually felt like there was a plug in my throat, forcing me to remain quiet when I had so many questions.

"Its the hair? Too much?" He asked me. He stops a few inches away from my body, taking a knee, he smiles down at me before saying:

"I think so too. But I didn't want to change it till I see you. Now that you're here, it can go back to the way it was." He says to me before closing his eyes. Seconds later his hand begins to slowly fade from black to his natural blonde locks. Opening his eyes, he gives me a quick smirk before asking:

"Better?"

"Yea..." I responded. This made him chuckle a bit. His sweet smile, oh how I missed it so much. How it just shined in the sunlight, bring me joy and happiness. I feel like a princess about to be taken to her dream castle with her prince! Only for that feeling to disappear when I realize what was happening. That sudden thought of realization snapped me out of my moment. Quickly, I stood to my feet before looking at him to ask:

"Why are you here!?" I shouted. Yes, even I know that was a weird question. But it was the only one that popped up in my mind. Standing to his feet, his arms extend wide apart. A smile on his face with soft eye, he releases a light chuckle.

"I am here for you and our son," He spoke. "I am here to take care of you and Hugo. To keep you away from all the bad people."

"No! I mean...you were never found! You should have been dead or something! This doesn't make sense!" I shouted at him. "And if you were alive all this time, where the hell have you been!?"

My words, I never thought I would shout out HELL to Adrien. But this was too much! He's been gone for a nearly a year, thought to be dead but is alive! Now he standing right in front of me with a smile on his face!? What the fuck is going on!? Where has he been? How did he survive the castle?! Is he still Akumatizied? and how does he know about Hugo? Ugh! First Nino acting weird, now this!? What next? An Akuma?

"Mari," He started. "It doesn't matter anymore, I am here now. Were both here now! We can finally be together like we both wanted."

"The last time I saw you, you made me trap you in a castle so you wouldn't hurt anyone. You tried to kill your father! I don't know who or what you are!"

"But Marinette!" He shouted. I raised my hand to stop his words before continuing my rant.

"And Hugo? How the hell do know about my son? Have you been watching me?"

"All of those questions will be answered when we go home my love. I even made you dress to wear around our new home!"

"I am not going anywhere with you," I tell him. His white cat ears lower a bit as his eyes soften. He looked hurt or badly wounded. It hurts so much to see this, but as much as I loved him, there were too many questions I needed to ask.

"Please..." He begged before falling to his knee's. His hands clasped together as he lowers his head down. Was he...begging me?

"I have been waiting so long to be with you again. Please Marinette, please come with me." He begged. This was destroying me, my heart was actually beating slowly because of this. But I can't.

"I can't Adrien. I need to know more before I do." I tell him. Those ears barely moved when I said this, but his eyes did something I wouldn't have expected. Glowing bright to the point that it looked like a mini flashlight. Rising to his feet faster than my heartbeat, he dashes straight to me in a second. Without realizing it, his fingers latched onto my neck, holding me to my toes as a sinister smirk grew on his face.

My legs sway back and forth, trying to kick him. Only to realize my efforts were useless, especially when he tightened his grip around my neck every time my leg hit his arm. Both of my hands on his one hand, trying to pull the fingers from around my neck.

"Adr...ie...n." I barely breathed.

"Oh buggy, if there is one thing **_YOU_** taught me, its too take what I want. You can say no all you want, you and my son are coming with me. Unconscious or not, your coming with me." He tells me. His fingers are starting to tighten, I could feel my veins pulsing against his leather.

"Just say yes, and the pain stops-AH!" Adr...no, Chat...no I can't even call him that either! Before I knew it, or even notice it, Alya jumps on his back like a monster latching onto its prey. With a loud hiss, he drops me to the ground before wrestling with the glasses wearing girl. Twisting his body violently, he does everything in his power to get her off him. And sadly, it works! He thrust his body against the metal wall of our school, causing Alya not only to let go but to cough in a rough manner. I guess he knocked the wind out of her.

"You fucking," He started. "Little dumb bitch! If your daughter wasn't my god-child, I would slit your throat where you lay!"

"Fuck you..." Ayla coughed weakly. "You child kidnapping...weirdo..."

And with that, Alya leans back before closing her eyes. I am guessing Adrien knocked her unconscious with one thrust to the wall. Was he Akumatizied? Oh shit, I need to get out of here!

With little strength I had, I quickly get to my feet and begin to fast walk while his back was turned to me. From what I saw when I turned the corner, Nino was picking Alay up and throwing her over his shoulders. I felt horrible for leaving her, but I needed to get Hugo out of here. Quickly, I made my way to the daycare center, only to gasp when I saw all the children were gone!

"Hugo?" I asked as I walked into the daycare. Where was he? Did the worker's take him out? Did everyone evacuate? Is he safe!?

"You know Marinette..." Chat started, right in the corner of my ear. "I hate it when people ignore me."

"Where is our son?" I asked. I don't know why I asked that question, but I just wanted to see.

"What?" He asked.

"Where is Hugo?" I asked again. Chat looks past me to the empty daycare. Fear filling his heart, he begins to constantly look around for his son. Before I knew it, he was panicking himself.

"Hugo!?" He shouted even louder, but no response. Turning back to me, he looks around me with those eyes. I felt like I was being scanned or something, it was weird. "Oh no..."

"What?" I asked. Only for him to ignore me. Dashing right past me on all fours like a cat, I turn around and followed the best way I could. He was quicker than me, far quicker. Maybe I could catch up if I use my...no! I don't need it, and I won't use it! Once outside, Adrien stands to his two feet but doesn't stop running. Continuing forward off of school grounds, our destination was a bit of a shocker.

"Why are we in the park?" I asked as Chat looks around the area. His eyes squinting and his ears twitching, I didn't need to be a genius to see that he was looking for something...or someone.

"I smell a rotten soul..." He growls. Raising his left hand to his chest, his class extend to reveal red mini dagger-like weapons. I hope this day doesn't end with me getting attacked by those things. "Come out you sniffling whore!"

"What?" I asked. From the look of the area, we were the only ones in the park. Or so I thought.

"Oh, Adrien...your nose was always perfect."

A voice said. But I didn't see anyone in the area.

"Come out before I set the whole place on fire," Adrien growled. What exactly have I missed? In fact what the hell is going on!? Also, where is Nino taking Alya? So many questions!

"As you wish." The voice responded. A second later, a tall, black hair, pale skin woman came from behind a tree. She was dressed in a very bright red dress that covered her body neck to ankle. Expect for the slit on the side of her leg, exposing a dragon bitting the tail of a snake tattoo. Her hair practically covered her face, with only her thin red lips exposed. She looked like that creepy chick from a video game I use to play.

In her arms was my baby! sleeping soundly, not realizing the danger he was in. This made me even more scared, Hugo always cries when he is in a stranger's arms. What the hell did she do to him? Wait a minute...I know her!

"You!" I shouted, pointing a finger at her. "You tried to take Hugo out of the hospital! Who are you!?"

"What a sweet child," She started, looking down at Hugo. She raises her left-hand index finger and presses it against his nose. She must have been ignoring me...

"So beautiful, graceful, and powerful. And yet, if I were to drop him...he would die." He says with a sinister smile.

"Do it and you will die!" I shouted at her. I don't care or what this creepy chick is, she better not do anything to my Hugo!

"Oh, Marinette! And here I thought you were taller than what Gabriel explained." She...wait, what?

"Gabriel?" I asked. Only to be cut off when Adrien charged at her. Swinging his claws left and right at her. She dodges every attack with ease, but as she moves she swings Hugo a bit violently! His head was bigger than his body! Oh god, she could snap his neck the way she is going!

"ADRIEN STOP! YOU'LL HURT HUGO!" I shouted at him. Making him look over his shoulder and away from the creepy haired woman. In a red flash, Adrien went flying across the area, landing straight in front of my feet. Quickly, I looked up to see the woman walking towards us. Quickly, I get to my knee's to help Adrien up to his feet. I can't fight this woman! She just threw Adrien to the ground like a rag doll! Oh my gosh, what am I going to do!?

"The great Marinette. The holder of the queen, the mother of the gifted." The woman spoke. "I, Mei, will spill her blood. Returning her to the land for which she rose."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You shall return to the world Marinette. And the Queen will rise again in the shell you have left behind." Mei tells me.

"What the..." I wanted to curse and say something vulgar right about now. But my mind was too focused on getting my son to a safe place. So instead of just listening to her, I dropped Adrien's unconscious self to the ground. Backing up a little, I saw that Mei's goal wasn't Adrien's, it might have been me.

"Come, my Queen," Mei spoke as she walks towards me. I turn around to run away from her, only to bash my face into a tree. Just my luck too! Anyway, the world was spinning a bit before I realize where I was and what I was doing! And before I realized it, I found Mei raising her hand to me. Before it came down, I ducked out of her reach. Falling to the ground, I thrust my left foot straight into her stomach. With a small grunt escaping her lips, I threw my body against hers. Causing her to fall down and waking Hugo up. His crying was so loud you would think he is a broken violin making horrible screeching music.

With haste, I grabbed Hugo and ran. I ran straight back to Adrien, who was still laying on the ground. Quickly, I slapped him across the face a couple of times before seeing those green eyes blink. Moving his head to the side, he gives me a light chuckle before saying:

"Hello, my Lady. How are you?" He asked in a ditzy voice. It was sort of funny, reminded me of the old days when we were heroes protecting Paris. Now we are trying to save our son.

"In danger!" Screaming practically! I looked over to the side to see Mei walking towards us in a quick haste. Only for the love of my life to lean back and fall asleep again. Adrien was too injured to fight...shit! Looking down at my son, his two-color eyes stare up at me with tears in them. His hands reach out to grab something that was mine. This woman almost took Hugo away from me twice...I won't let it happen again. Setting Hugo down on Adrien's chest, I kiss him on his forehead before standing up. Mei, who stops a few feet from us, just lets out a small chuckle.

"Why aren't you transforming, Lady Bug?" Mei asked me. Instead of answering, I charge at her. Swinging my fist left and right, I try to land a blow on her. Sadly I was a bit too slow, I even tripped while fighting back. How the hell do I fall while on the attacking side!?

"Pathetic!" She shouted at me. In anger and frustration, I leaped over to her body and tackled her to the ground. Trying to punch her in her fucking creepy face, I swing my fist straight down to her flesh, only to be kicked off to the ground by her tattoo legged. The back on my head hits the edge of the fountain hard! Like someone decided to beat the back of my head with a hammer or something.

The next thing I knew, both my neck was being held down by this creepy girl! What the hell is with people and trying to choke me!?

Ugh...the pain...not being able to breath...my heart was beating in my ear...I started to taste blood.

And yet with everything going on. All I could think about was Adrien and Hugo. I can't believe I am saying this...but I am little happy. Seeing Adrien today... let's just say I could die happy now knowing he is okay. If I die my son has Adrien. If I die, Adrien will care for him. I love my son, but I can't protect him like Adrien can. This is the second time I let him be taken from me! I am a horrible mother, at least Adrien will care for him.

 _Right?_

"You know what I find to be the funniest thing out of all of this!?" Mei shouted at me as she raises her blade to my neck. Preparing to strike me down, I close my eyes and relax a bit. I am so sorry Hugo, I wish I was a better mom. "Is this the mighty Queen who even brought down Hawk Moth is crying for mercy! Like a weak little-"

 ** _Ugh, do I have to do everything?_**

* * *

 **(Adrien POV)**

Head pounding

chesting hurting

Marinette screaming

Now the feeling of warmth on my chest

What the hell is going on?

Opening my eyes, I see Hugo crying on my chest. He was wailing his arms around like a madman. Grabbing his small body, I pressed him against my chest to calm him down. Then move my aching body to stand up on my knee's. What I saw next by the fountain nearly made me faint.

A line of blood. A straight line of blood sliding down Mei's neck, staining the ground below her. But sadly...that isn't what sent fear up my spine. No, it was the large silver blade-claw like hand that was attached to Marinette's hand. Eye's widening, the blade slowly slides from Mei's neck. The black hair woman gasps one last time before falling on top of Marinette. Her blood seeps down on to the blue haired girl's face. Staining the upper part of her forehead a bit before a light growl escaped Marinette's lips.

"Fucking demon..." Marinette muttered before kicking the corpse off her body. Making her lay next to her, limp and everything. Marinette slowly gets back on her feet, ignoring the blood dripping down the sides of her cheeks and onto her top. The fear I felt the first time I saw that blade engulfs my body, turning me into a state of fear. Only to have that fear change into...something that was not describable by words. Only by the expression on his face...a smile.

 ** _"My Queen."_**

* * *

Kikkie: TWIST ALERT! Thank you for reading, I will be taking a break from the King, so update may be a while. Also, I post my instragram!

 **search for me on Instragram _: kikkie_a_**

Thank you again for reading, please review and have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Mari..."

That voice…I know that voice! That horrible voice that haunts my dreams. That voice…

"Mari! Oh, Mari! Why do you not look at me?"

She speaks in the darkness. Why is it dark around me? Why can't I see anything? I can't see my own hands! Where am I? The dark secret pits of my soul? Or the basement of my mind that I tend to ignore out fear?

"Go away…" I whimpered. I didn't want to see her. Let alone acknowledge she existed.

"I can't, not when you're so fucking useless." She growled.

"Stop…"

"Oh, did I make you sad? Do you want to cry? Cry like a little baby! Oh! Speaking of babies, how is my son doing. I mean, it was my idea to make him."

"Be quiet…"

"Oh, did I struck a nerve? Maybe I will finally get a reaction out of you."

In anger, I twist around. Forcing myself to see the monster I thought was caged and chained to the unknown world inside me. Sadly, I forgot to take the key.

"Leave me alone… ** _Queen_**." I growled at her.

She looked exactly like me…but different. Dark purple eyeshadow, thick winged eyeliner, nearly black lipstick, and eyes filled with anger. She wore the exact same clothes that I did, only they appeared darker shade than mine. On her face was sadistic smile with an aura that would make a grown man cry.

"Oh, don't give me that sad girl acted, I know you are pissed! And a little bit confused. You were talking so loudly in your head that it woke me up. And I don't like to be woken up from my beauty sleep." She tells me. Looking around the darkness we both stood in, she lets out a low sigh before saying:

"Let me guess, you're in trouble?"

"Hugo's in danger and I can't use Tikki."

"Why?"

"You know damn well why," I growled. I hate it when she acts like this! High and mighty, not caring for the ones around her!

"Oh, I am sorry. I keep forgetting you became weak since you became a mom! Tell me, is raising that bastard child worth it?" She purrs.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at her. Or morally screamed at her in anger and rage.

"I am sorry. I will help you…bastard child. Because as much as you hate it, we are the same. And since we're the same, I might feel what you feel later. So relax, and let me handle this."

"Don't kill him…" I begged her. "Please don't hurt Adrien."

"I will see…"

* * *

 _ **(Outside)**_

"My queen!"

The blonde haired male purred as he stares into the eyes of his beloved. The red ribbons holding her hair slowly unfold, freeing her blue locks. Allowing the blue strings of her hair to blow amongst the wing. Turning her head quickly, she sends chills up Adrien's spine. The very eye that made him weak once was staring at him. That creepy white circle eye.

He knew well that the Queen was standing right before him. And even though he was happy to see her, something inside him was confused. The smile on his face faded away as he begins to wonder and think before finally asking:

"Wait…didn't you die?" He asked her. Her head tilts a little to the side a bit at the question.

"Die?" She asked.

"Die! When you transformed! When you took the earrings, I thought you died! You said you would die!" He shouted at her.

"Oh, I thought I did too! Funny thing, I guess I didn't. But then again…did you see a butterfly come out of Marinette?" She asked with a sadistic smirk on her face. Preparing to shout out, he opens his mouth wide…only to remember…that what she said was true…

"I…this…how?" Adrien asked. The Queen lets out a small chuckle. She then begins to walk towards Adrien, ignoring the crying child in his arms.

"Remember when I said FLUSH out the bad toxins? Like a detox? Well, that is what it did. Tikki just got rid of all the bad magic in Marinette. Funny thing though, it didn't kill me. It just made me feel sleepy! Thus, forcing me to sleep in your Lady." She tells him. Once she was at a certain distance, Adrien holds his son close to his chest. It's not like he didn't notice she was walking towards him, its just he needed to think of what to do at this very second.

"What do you want then? To kill me?" He asked.

"No, if I wanted that, I would have done long ago." She responded. "No, I just want Hugo. Marinette won't stop crying if I don't get him back."

"Well then, I am sorry to say your not getting my kid." He growled at her. This made her raise her hand a bit at him. The claw hand with the large blade, the one that created that mark on his face. Even with the mask, his scar was still visible for her to see.

"Your kid, last I remember I…or Mari was caring for that brat. If memory serves me correctly, you weren't there at all…" She tells him, right before she attacks Adrien. Swinging her claw-like blade towards his face, only for him to dodge it at the last second. Slicing a tree behind him in half though. The wooden behind him fall hard too, I guess a tree does make a sound.

Adrien lets out a gasp before barrel rolling a few feet away from The Queen. He holds his son's head in the palm of his hand while using his arm to balance the rest of his body. The small child in his arms was crying a river of tears. Either for the embrace of his mother or out of fear of what was going on. Whatever the reason was, the boy was not going to stop anytime soon.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Adrien shouted at the blue-haired girl. She was staring down at her large claw, growling a little at the failure of the blade's power. Or maybe…her very own.

"The same thing wrong with you. I am trapped in this stupid body, and the brat is my only solution out of it! Now give him to me now!" She shouted before lunging at Adrien again. Only this time, she didn't land an attack on him. Instead, was stopped by the blonde haired male mid-way by the tip of his heel blocking her blade.

Quickly, he moves his free hand to the ground before swinging the bottom part of his body around. Making his other foot kick her across the face. Although it didn't knock her down, it did make her back step a bit.

"NRG!" Growling, she swings her hand around to strike him again. Learning her moves, the blonde male dodges with ease by hopping off the ground. Once on his feet again, he charges at her. Before she saw it, his claws tear three lines onto her jacket. Exposing her flesh and bra to him.

"Just give me the child!" She shouted at him.

"I rather keep my son!" Adrien shouted back, not caring for the crying child in his hand. With his free hand, he extends his own claws.

"I don't know about you, but its time for Junior's nap!" He tells her with a smirk before raising his hand to the air. Opening his mouth, The Queen's eyes widen with fear at the sudden black dust forming around his fingertips.

 **"CATACLYSM!** "

Shouting at the top of his lungs. Black dust begins to forms around his hand, engulfing it into a black sphere of darkness. He then points the ball of unknown energy at The Queen before firing large, thick shining bolts of green lighting at her. In a flash, he body went flying! Not even a few feet, no, she went flying from the ground, all the way back to the school building. Crashing down past the concrete roof of the three-inch concrete infused building like it was watered paper. Her body hits the floor like a meteor, creating a body print on the tiles as cracks slowly begin to spread around her body.

"Ugc…" Was all that escaped her mouth. Her left eye twitched as her fingers try to move. Her arm makes a cracking sound from a flick of her finger. Her toes sticking together as her legs tried to move, only to get the sound of cracking bones filling her ears.

The taste of metal begins to fill her mouth as the world around her darkness. Tears form in her eyes, the feeling of failure clenched her heart. And yet, all she could do was smile and chuckle. Like she was entertained by this. Whatever the reason, all she did was close her eyes. Allowing the real…true Marinette to take over.

* * *

 _ **(Marinette POV)**_

 _Hugo?_

 _guHugo!?_

 _HUGO!?_

Oh god, why does it hurt so much!? Why am I back in school? Wait, am I on the top floor? What the hell am I doing here!? Adrien!? I mean Chat Blanc! Ugh! My body! I can't even move!

"So much damage."

A voice said. Turning my head, or moving it an inch before having it make a loud cracking sound, by sending waves of pain down and all over my body, I looked to my left to see someone in the shadows. With only a tiny bright light shining behind them, the outline of their figure was easy to tell.

"Master...Mister fu?

I asked. And just to my guess, I was correct. Walking out of the shadows, his hands were behind his back with his Kwami on his shoulder. Walking over to me, he kicks a rock near my foot to the side. He then lowers himself down a bit to look at me, looking into my eyes.

"Fu..." I moaned. "I am so sorry."

"I know Marinette..." He tells me before grabbing my hand. Forcefully and quickly, he throws me onto his back. Shockingly, I didn't feel anything from the pain he gave me when he carried me. Although my feet dragged on the ground, the rest of my body didn't feel any pain. I wonder if he numbed me.

"We have much to discuss Marinette." He tells me.

"I know."

"Starting with the Queen."

* * *

Kikkie: Back, hope you all like this small chapter. Trying to go easy on the voilence and everything in my stories. Try not to make this **TOO** dark. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!

PS: If you have a tumb*lr and want to ask me question, or just pock me. Look me up with the search engine. My username is: _**kikkieabby**_

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hugo, how is my little sparkle of life?"

I asked the giggling baby. He looked so much like Marinette but had a lot me inside of him. He wasn't scared of me, well not at the beginning. He was crying a lot, but after getting food in him, he now laughs and reaches to me. Oh my sweet little Chat bug, I am going to make you my little prince.

"Adrien?" He called, not Hugo, Kim! Looking over my shoulder, I saw the large brute standing by the entrance of my quarters.

"Hm?" I responded. Hugo releases a small sneeze. Ugh, and I missed it too! They're so cute!

"Some of the new wife's aren't cooperating," Kim informs me. Ugh, women are such a hassle to deal with sometimes. It's a shame my magic doesn't work on them, make my life a bit easier. Securing my son in my hands, I stood up from the ground before walking to Kim. Gently pressing my finger to the side of his nose, I wipe the snot from his lips. Then smeared the clear sticky liquids on Kim's chest. The large male growls at me in disgust before following me out the room. Down the stairs, past the many rooms that once held up prisoner…was now our playground.

That's right, I am back home where I belong. The castle that once held me down, is back to its glory. My glory, and power.

"YOU BASTERD!"

Alya shouted at me as she launches at me. Her body looked like a tactic doll, it was quite amusing. For a second, I disliked this attitude, so I wasn't going to allow it any longer. In a flash, my hand smacks the young woman down to the ground. Her face hit the wood underneath us, starting with her nose. I think I heard a crack when her face hit the floor, and it wasn't her glasses.

"Alay?" I asked.

Slowly, she lifts her upper body from the ground to look at me. I was right, something did break, it was her nose. A thick line of red blood drips from her snout, passing the left side of her lips as it drips down her chin. Her eyes twitch downwards while her mouth bared all her teeth. It was funny to see this, to see how weak she was compared to the last time.

"Word of advice…" I started. "If you're going to attack someone, don't shout. It gives away your position and allows your enemies to strike."

"I want to go home," Alya growled to me.

"Aww, and you got your dress dirty too. How disgusting, you know how long it took for me to make that dress for you?"

I told her. All the wife's here wore it, a special dress. Her's was a vintage halter big swing dress that stopped by her knees. It was bright yellow with an orange sown threat. Her hair tied up into a bun with two curly bangs that hanged by each of her ears. On her feet was orange strapless stiletto heeled opera that, from what I saw, she could barely walk in.

"Go to hell!" She growls at me. Poor Alya, a week here and she still doesn't get it? Oh well, I guess I have to re-educate her. Handing Hugo to Kim, I reached down and yanked Alya to her feet by her hair. Then, I dragged her to her living quarters.

A large room filled with varies items. Each side of the room was designed to house each of the families I brought here. A nursery, a kitchen, a bedroom, a computer room and an entertainment room. The only difference between this place and your average home is that it doesn't have doors, and you're not allowed to leave if you're a wife.

In the nursery part was her daughter, sleeping soundly on the ground of her playpen. Not giving a care in the world what was happening. But, what I saw, it seems Alya isn't carrying for her much. I smelled a dirty diaper coming from her daughter. In anger, I threw Alya to the ground near her daughter, only this time wasn't that hard. Although she did wake up her daughter.

Wiggling and moaning, she begins to cry. Her voice pierces my ears. A whimpering child calling for its mother. Only Alya ignored her daughter to glare at me.

"I want to go home!" She shouted again.

"Home?" I asked. I was getting really tired of this. "You're not going home because THIS is your home. You're married, and you're a mother. You're never going to leave this place Alya, you have tried and failed. Now, why don't you be a good girl, and tend to your child."

"You won't get away with this." She growled.

"Oh, let me guess. Is ladybug going to stop me? Alya, its been a week! Where is the magnificent Ladybug? Oh yeah, she's dead! Dead…yea…dead…"

The word, it felt like a spear going through me. My Lady wasn't really dead…but I haven't seen or heard from her in a week.

"Why are you doing this?" Alya asked me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked. Looking down, I saw tears forming her eyes. Those big brown eyes of here stared straight at me with pity but also weakness inside them.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you kidnapping all the victims from that incident? Why are you trapping us here? Why?"

"Oh Alya, in due time you will learn. Until then, get to work, this room smells like shit."

* * *

(Marinette)

It's warm

It's cold

I wonder if Hugo is cold…

Wait…

Where is the crying noise?

I don't smell anything waste related.

Nothing is trying to wake me up

Hugo?

Hugo!?

HUGO!?

Opening my eyes, a bright shining pink light blinded me for a bit before the world around me came around. Dark oak wood floor, matching furniture, the smell of scented candles. I knew where I was, I knew brought me here too, but what I didn't know is why.

"Mari!" Tikki shouted. Turning my head to the side a bit I saw her big blue eyes staring down at me. A smile on that cute pink face as tears fall down her tiny cheeks.

"Tikki." I moaned. Slowly, I raised my upper body to take a closer look at her. "What happened?"

"Oh Mari, A lot has happened," Tikki says. She flies around the room a bit before diving head first behind Fu's desk. She slowly flies up at the desk. Setting a remote device on the table. She smashes her head down onto the power button. Making the dark TV that blended into the background of the room appear before me. What I saw on the screen made me nearly faint. Paris in flames, people overcrowding the hospitals, and what was worse…missing reports of kids my age. Oh god, why did this seem so familiar?

"How long have been out?" I asked.

"Uh…eight days." Tikkie re…WHAT!?

"WHAT!?"

"And that isn't the worst of it all."

"There's more!?"

"Hugo is with Chat Blanc."

"What?" I asked. Slowly raising my body from the soft and warmth of the bed. My feet touch the cold wood, sending shivers up my spine. But apparently, my legs didn't get the message. I came tumbling down like a broken tree that lost its roots. Ugh! The pain that I felt made me let out a low scream. It's like my legs pulled a muscle and a very violent one at best.

"Mari!" Tikki shouted in a panic frenzy. She then phases through the wall, leaving me alone on the cold floor. I guess she's going to get Fu. While she does that, I use my arms to turn my body around. Roling on my back I move upwards with the help of my elbows. Forcing me to sit up, don't get me, the pain I was feeling was unbearable. But the thought of Hugo being with an Akumatizied Adrien made me want to vomit.

The door just opened, but my backs to it. Did Master Fu come into the room?

"Let me help you." A voice tells me. I then feel two strong hands grip underneath my shoulder. Pulling me up onto the bed. Once done, the per-GABRIEL!?

"THE FUCK!?" I shouted. Yes, I shouldn't curse but the fuck is he doing here!?

"Calm down…" He responded to my sudden gasp of fear…or possibly rage, I can't tell myself.

"Calm down? Your son is on some sort of kidnapping-hell raising- destructive spree and you're here! Here! I…wait did you Akumatizied your own son!?"

"Not exactly," Gabriel responded to me as he examines my legs. I looked down my self and gasped. My legs was not only exposed, but I was in my underwear! Ugh! Out of all the underwear to wear, why did I wear my silk ones!? He probably thinks I am a slut! Wait a minute, my underwear is the least of my problems now!

For example, there are purple spots on my legs! They looked like weird bruises that took varicose forms around my leg. My feet were perfectly fine though. Then it hits me, Adrien flicked me to another building when Queen took over. He broke a couple of my bones, is that why they're purple?

"Where's Fu?" I asked.

"He's talking to someone very important on the issue at hand."

"Let me guess, your son?" I hissed. "Or maybe your grandson."

"Actually, it's about you," Gabriel tells me before the door behind me opens. Plagg and Tikki come flying in, with a purple Kwami next to them. A second later Fu and a tall woman appear before me. This woman's had long brown hair with bright green eyes. She wore a white dress that had a rose with vine pattern style at the bottom of her dress that touched her knees. She was very pretty, but who was she.

"I see you are awake." She tells me in a stern voice. She sounded like a disappointed mother. "You made us all very worried."

"I am sorry, who are you?"

"My name is Mayura, I helped create the Queen that lives inside you."

* * *

Kikkie: Sorry, in a hurry! Happy fourth of July! Thank you for reading, I hope your having fun today. Please be safe, review and have a lovely day!


	9. Chapter 9

"We have something to show you."

Mayura tells me as Fu helps me into a pair of pants. My legs were covered in this weird green wraps that felt like icy-hot. Only it was a green wrap, my veins kept glowing, the pain was completely numb and it was made from magical worms. As Fu explained to me when he wrapped it around my legs. Once my pants were on, this woman tried to grab my hand to move me. But I smacked it away from me.

"Rude."

"What's rude is being brainwashed into a mindless animal. You have no right to even touch me, remember that." I growled at her.

"I think what I did to you was nothing."

"Nothing!?" I asked. "You brainwashed me and then…made me…turn me into a psychopath that now resigns inside me!"

"I just made your hidden desires more…out there." She tells me with a shit-grin on her face. Like she didn't even care about the words that came out of my mouth. Let alone the chaos she set in motion, no she didn't care! Which begged the question, why was she here?

"Fuck you," I growled at her. Only to have her roll her eyes at me before walking away. Master Fu shakes his head at me in disappointment before walking away from me with a sigh. With a little struggle, I follow the two to the lobby of his home. Under his couch, for which he removed first to another place, was a hidden trap door. Grabbing a handle that blended into the doorway, he opens the hatch. Allowing Mayura to proceed down first. I soon follow in annoyance, and also he gave me an upset look.

Long, and dark, I walked down the step that led to the unknown. Nervously shaking with both pain and fear. Where were they taking me? To a prison? To my death? No, Master Fu wouldn't do that, but then again…is he Master Fu? Or under someone's control?

"Here we are," Mayura tells me before stopping in front of what appeared to be a door. A bright light blue light shined from a rectangle angle. I am guessing that was the door because Mayura opened to something I would have never guessed in this…well, this world!

"Oh my god," Tikki muttered. Oh, I forgot to mention Plagg and Tikki were on my shoulders.

We walked into a room of cages…One bedroom cages with multiple tubes attached to them. Written in a foreign language that I have never seen before on the glass walls. And the prisoners…you would have never guessed it.

"Oh great, another guest to experiment on us!" The prisoner screamed. Her blonde locks waved as she growled at me.

"Antibug?" I responded. I then walk over to the next cage. Then the next…and so on…

"Lady WiFi?! TimeBreaker!? Stoneheart!? Befana!? Dark owl!? Dark Blade!? D-Despair Bear!? WHAT!?"

Seriously, I would really want to know what was going on. This was not something I am very conferable with, let alone begin around. What the hell is going on, and why hasn't Master Fu told me about this?

"Confused? Shocked? Scared?" Mayura asked me. Walking past me in the process, I looked over my shoulder to see Evillustrator crying on his bed with a broken sketchbook and pen. Walking over to the cage, I place my hand against the glass. Once for a light shock to surge against my fingertips. Forcing me to move away from the object.

"Haven't you been to the zoo? Don't you know not to touch the cages?" Mayura chuckled. How can she find this funny?

"Come Marinette." Master Fu tells me. Nodding my head, I move away from the cage and follow the older male to the end of the room. From the looks of it, it seemed to have been a control area. With a large machine that contained various buttons and levers. By this large machine was a dining table that had a tea set ready and prepared to serve the guest. Sitting at this table was none other than Gabriel and his assistance Nathalie. Both looking down at papers, ignoring the people in cages.

"Glad you could join us Marinette," Gabriel tells me. He points to a seat across from him before pouring an orange colored liquid into a cup. Taking a seat, I take the glass from Gabriel and set it down in front of me. Knowing these people, they probably put drugs in this tea.

"Now that you're awake, let's get down to business," Mayura said as she takes a seat next to Fu. "We have to talk about Adrien."

"What is Adrien doing?" I asked.

"He has been kidnapping girls from your reign. He uses the victims that your servants raped and brainwashes them to do his bidding. So far 38 kids have been taken, and 19 babies have gone missing." Mayura explained. "Furthermore, Adrien himself has recreated the castle that you created during your time."

"What about Hugo? Any news on him?" I asked.

"He's alive," Gabriel responded. "Adrien would never hurt his son."

"He better not, I did not waste my entire life for my ultimate project to be destroyed," Mayura responded. What the hell did she mean by that?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're excused." She tells me…bitch!

"Back to our problem," Gabriel growled. "With Hugo by his side, Adrien grows more powerful by the minute. We cannot afford for Hugo to be with him any longer than we need. Once we get Hugo away from Adrien, then we can attack your son and re-cage him."

"Wait, what!?" I asked.

"Marinette, it is very rude to interrupt people," Mayura tells me. I did not like this woman…

"And speaking of Hugo. Once he is here, I would like to do some test on the boy. See if he is developing in a good or bad way."

"But he's a child. And I didn't agree to give you Hugo, I agreed to give you these things." Gabriel says as she points to the cages.

"Things!?" I responded! These weren't things! There people…I think…

"They are a collection, yes! But I want the boy." She says. "Do you realize Hugo is the first actual Magic User born in thousands of years?" Mayura said.

"Do you realize that Hugo is just a child…" Fu growled. "I only agreed to this to save the children, that includes Hugo. I ask that you two do not go back on your word!"

"I certainly do not intend too. Mayura?" Gabriel asked. Leaving the brown-haired woman chuckling under her breath.

"Then I shall not work with you two."

"But this is all your fault!" Nat shouted in anger at the woman. I completely forgot she was there! "You can't do this and then just walk away!"

"I can, and I will. Unless you give me my right dessert, which is Hugo." She says. Ugh, I have had it! Slamming my fist to the table. I accidentally caused Gabriel teacup to roll over to the side and spill on the table. Mayura looks over to me with a tired look.

"What?" She responded in a half-assed tone. Like she didn't even care what my response was going to be, let alone my existence.

"Your talking about my son! I can interrupt as much as I can!" I shouted.

"Very rude, I see the Queen left a huge impact on you." She says with a smirk on her face. In anger, I stood up from my seat. She does the same, only to walk towards an empty cage. "This cage would be perfect for the Queen unless you allow her to stay with you."

"You know what!? Why don't you get possessed, have nightmares that feel real, then go on a psychopathic rampage, only to get yourself knocked up in the end! And bonus, raise a child!" I growled. "You know nothing of me! And as Hugo's mother, I demand you tell me exactly what you are talking about!"

"And to be honest, I am Hugo's mother. Not you, your just a vessel that got in on with her crush." Mayura tells me. In a flash, I turned my body around and looked straight at her. With little strength I had in my legs, I launched at towards her. Grabbing her by her collar, I thrust that petite body of hers against the glass that held Stormy Weather's cage. Cracks appearing behind her body as she moans in pain.

BUT I DIDN'T CARE! I didn't care…I didn't care! I didn't even notice my hands moved to her neck, squeezing the thing flesh as I pulled her down to the ground! I didn't care! Everything that has happened, I didn't care anymore! I don't care…

"Mar…i…" Mayura whimpers as she tries to break free from my grip but I squeezed even tighter. Her cheeks started to puff as her eyes move around. I wanted her to die! She deserved to die!

"MARINETTE!"

Her voice shouted right in my ear. Not Mayura, the Queen! Looking up from the brown-haired monster, I saw in my reflection off the cage the Queen. She was smiling, staring at me with those weird eyes. Quickly, I remove my hands away from Mayura's neck. Standing up, I backed away from the glass cage that the Queen watched me from.

Have you ever had a doll? One of those antique dolls with the marbles for eyes. You know how they followed you around the room where ever you moved. You couldn't escape the gaze of the doll unless you were behind it. That was the Queen for me. She didn't move, but her eyes did. Following me as back crawled away from the cage. What was this woman?

*Cough* Crazy! *cough* Girl!" Mayura coughs. Standing to her feet, she looks back at the cage than to me. She didn't see the Queen. Of course, she wouldn't, the Queen was my curse, not hers.

"Bitch!" She growled at me.

"Okay, enough!" Gabriel responded as he walks over to us. Helping me to my feet, because of my shitty legs. Once on my feet, he looks down at me to say:

"Marinette, we have something important to tell you." He tells me. Seconds later, Master Fu joins his side. Looking sad as Gabriel opens his mouth to say:

"Hugo…you and Hugo are magic producers." He tells me.

"What?" I chuckled.

"A magic producer, you stupid girl." Mayura coughed as she gets to her feet. "When I created the Queen, she wasn't supposed to be an Akuma. She was supposed to be a magic-absorbing orb that would take all the magic around you and give it to us. Gabriel made a mistake when he injected the Queen in you."

"I don't get it," I said.

"Oh, my…Marinette." Gabriel started. "When you un-akumatizied a person, the evil ego I create doesn't die. It becomes a floating orb of magic that eventually takes a form of its own."

"So all these people in the cages…" I asked.

"Yes, they are the dark magic that once possessed your friends," Gabriel tells me. "In order for them not to wreak havoc on the world, I trap them down here."

"Okay, so why am I stuck with the queen?" I asked.

"An experiment," Gabriel responded with sadden eyes. "Mayura and I wanted to see how long the human body can take the dark magic of an Akuma. I didn't know you were Ladybug at the time…if I did you would have never been my subject of interest."

"Why me?" Was all I could ask at that point.

"I don't know. Maybe because you made my son happy? Maybe because I could never Akumatize you no matter how hard I try. I don't know."

I was of interest he said. He chose me because I was happy, he said. My hero, my role model, an inspiration to become. He picked me because I made his son happy? Choose me because I was so happy? He picked me to suffer and cry because I was happy…happy…

"Marinette." He speaks. Getting on one knee, he places both hands on my shoulders as tears form in my eyes. My legs could barely support me now, but with my emotions, I was feeling so weak. I wanted to fall down and cry my eyes out.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry that I did this to you. I wish I could take it back, but I can't." He tells me. "All I can ask now is your help. I just want my son and my grandson to be safe."

For the first time in…I don't know, never I suppose. I sensed that Gabriel was worried about his son, that he was fearful for his child. He was scared, so scared that he had to come to me, his victim for help. Although I find this very sad, it did not fix the anger I had towards him.

"Fine, I will help. But only if you agree that I will keep BOTH Adrien and Hugo." I told him.

"What!?" He asked me as he rose to his feet.

"You heard me! I don't want you near my son, that's given fact! But Adrien!? No, I can't bring him back to you knowing he's not going to be happy. I will help you bring Chat Blanc, or The King down, but in the end, Adrien comes home with me." I told him. Cross my arms and staring at him right in the eyes as I did so. Gabriel, with a small weak chuckle but no smile, nod at my request.

"Fine, Adrien will live with you when all of this is over."

"But!" Mayura shouted. "My subject must be looked upon!"

"I am sorry Mayura, but my son comes first," Gabriel tells her. I felt like smiling, well, for a second at least. Then I heard an explosion coming from above me! Looking up at the ceiling, I saw specs of dust and dirt fall down. Someone was attacking…or rather, someone we know.

"Chat Blanc…

* * *

Kikkie: I am actually excited to write about Chat Blanc. I don't know why, but I like making Adrien bat-shit crazy. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and have a nice day!


	10. Chapter 10

"It's been eight days…"

I growled under my breath. My left-hand grips the side handle of my chair while my other hand was being used by my son. For some reason, he enjoyed counting my fingers.

"We looked everywhere! We can't find her." One of my servants shouted at me with his hands to his chest. He wore a yellow suit of leather that didn't compliment his body to well.

"Yea, its like she has disappeared or something!" Another said with fear in their eyes. This one had red hair that reminded me of Nathan, although Nathan was actually useful.

In front me were the idiots of WOOP (Get the reference?) that I stupidly recruited in to help me find Marinette. So far, they haven't done anything, all they do is stand there…breathing into each other's mouths like a bunch of…of…IDIOTS!

"Fools…" I growled. "I gave you power beyond your wildest dreams, and you can't do one simple task for me!?"

"But, my lord-ENOUGH!" I shouted, cutting off the one with red hair. Standing from my chair, I gently remove my hand from my son's grip. The small child makes a confused sound before bursting into tears.

"You two had one job, one little job. I gave you the power to track, and I gave you a week. What do you do? You run around causing chaos for the Parisians and other servants! How are we supposed to gather the girls while you idiots make so much ruckus!" I growled.

"Well…" The one in yellow muttered. He didn't really look scared, in fact, he didn't look like he had any emotions. He seemed dead inside, or empty at most.

"My son has been eating formula for nearly eight days. Today is your last day, find Marinette, or I will slit your throats." I growled at them before snapping my fingers. Within the next second, the two disappear from my sight. Giving me a small relief before hearing my son cry.

Quickly, I run over to my little baby boy and held him close. He was beyond cute, I wanted to give him everything I could and more. Sadly, he didn't want, he wanted his mother's warmth. As the days go by, Hugo becomes more aggressive with me! Just yesterday he kicked me in the face. A couple of days ago, he pulled my hair to the point a couple of my locks were ripped. Hugo hates me…which means I must find Marinette soon to keep this thing alive!

Why do you ask? Well one, he's my son of course! And two, I can't have any more children. You heard me, I can't have any more kids after some experiments my father performed on me. One of them included…cutting my balls off. I don't remember much, just the stinging pain and the feeling of a wet diaper wrapping around my lower half.

Now with the realization of not being able to produce again, Hugo is my only heir. And refuse for my child to die, my one and only child. Ugh, I don't even want to explain the other things that happened that year to me. I just want Marinette here, by my side as we lay about in the castle of love and-

"MY LORD!"

Nino shouted, snapping me from my thoughts, and waking Hugo up from his nap. Ugh, even possessed he is still loud. I hope this isn't about Alya again…

"We found Marinette! She's with your father at a massage parlor owned by a man named Fu." Nino explained. What the hell is he doing with Marinette!? And is she with the crazy bitch that chopped my balls off!? Oh no, the Queen! She going to find a way to harvest the Queen!

Quickly, I hand my son to Nino before looking towards the exit hall of my home. I needed to get to Marinette fast before anything happens to her! And also to see if that bitch was there, maybe I could get a lil revenge while I am at.

"I will be back. I know exactly where that place is, my language tutor lives there."

* * *

 **(Marinette Pov)**

"CHAT BLANC!?"

I shouted as my heart begins to race faster than the veins on my arm could twitch. How did he know I was here…more importantly, how did I know he was here?

"Marinette!" Gabriel shouted at me. Turning my head, I nearly fainted at the sight of HawkMoth before me! No seriously, he had already changed, I turned around for a second and he was already prepared to fight.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Stay down here and let me and Mayura handle this. You're still a bit fragile after your last fight with Adrien." He tells me before walking ahead of me. I opened my mouth to speak, only to have it somewhat shut by a fear slapping me across the face.

"Silence girl. You stay here and keep the freaks company. Don't move too much either, there is some test I need to perform while you're still alive." Mayura…wait, did she say still alive?

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted. I turn my head to look at the two Kwami's staring at me with worried eyes. I could tell by Tikki's expression that we couldn't stay here. We had to help, but most importantly, we had to save Adrien!

"Right!" I told her before shouting:

"Tikki! Spot on!"

I shouted. In a pink flash, she becomes the magical light energy that my earings absorbed with easy. Seconds later, the sparkles that would normally make me feel like a feather floating above the ground turned to little needles that begun to stab me. My mask started to stretch my skin before burning before my body twitched in an uncomfortable, and painful way! Quickly, I ripped them off my body before falling hard to the ground. Since my legs were that of broken carrots, you could imagine the cracking sounds they made when they hit the ground.

My body shakes, my throat dries up a bit at the content breathes I was taking. My energy felt like it was taken out of my body by force. My stomach was twisting in pain as my nails dug into the ground. I don't know what just happened, but I don't feel good.

"AH!" I screamed. Both my hands latch onto my left legs as I begin to moan.

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted. I looked up from my leg to see her carrying the earings in her tiny hands. My heart sank a little from her sad expression. Looking down at my legs, I sigh before standing up. My legs hurt and so did the rest of my body…

"Marinette, maybe you should stay here," Tikki tells me as I take the earrings from her. I do put them on, but I don't call upon her to help me.

"But I can't let those two fight Adrien by themselves! Maybe I could get to him without violence!" I tell my friend. She gives me another worried look before accepting my response.

"Alright, but at least take Plagg's jewel." She tells me before pulling out the black cat ring from her back. Which I don't know how because she has no pockets. But anyway, she hands it to me. I wasted no time slipping it on, it was cold but felt amazing! I wonder if Adrien felt the same when he got the ring.

"Hey! No way! I only work with men!" Plagg growled, I know he didn't like this situation, but he needed to suck it up.

"If I use you today, I promise to not only make you a cheesecake, but I will also buy you a bucket of Camembert!" I tell him before running out of the area. Ignoring the stares of all the negative magic left behind, I made my way outside to find Mayura and fighting two young men. One with red hair while the other wearing yellow clothes. HawkMoth was busy blocking his son's attacks with his cane.

You know its funny, Hawkmoth fighting style is similar to Chat Noirs. I wonder if they have the same teacher.

"MARINETTE!" Chat shouted at me. Snapping me from my train of thought. His green eyes met with mine for a split second, before his face met with his father's cane. Sending him to the ground, hard!

"Adrien!?" I shouted. I run over to him, but halt my movement when I saw Mayura being thrown into a car like a rag doll. She was getting pounded by those two guys! And no that was not a sexual pun!

Shit!" I shouted before running to the two men attacking Mayura. Quickly, I jumped onto one of their backs and leaned back! Causing him to walk back a bit before falling to the ground. A horrible stinging pain surges up my spine. My legs were not the best at the moment, especially when he grabbed my ankle and twisted it violently, causing me to scream!

"Marinette!" Mayura shouted for me. She tries to run to my aid to help me, but the male in yellow slaps her down to the ground again. I didn't have time to look over to her before being thrown against a wall. This guy with the red hair was serious about hurting me!

"So you're the bitch that fucker wants…" The red-haired male growled. Why did he call me a bitch?

"What?" I asked.

"You're the reason my sister was kidnapped you, little tramp!" He growled before kicking me straight in the chest.

"You turned my sister into a sex-crazed machine! Then she got knocked up by my bully! Now she's living with him while caring for the fucking abortion mistake!"

He screamed at me as his kicks become hard and harder. My body pushes against the wall a bit while my hands blocked his kicks to my face. This guy had it out for me! My god, what exactly did the Queen do to cause this!

"Stupid little bitch…" He growled as he raises me above the air, just an inch of my toe was touching the ground as he held me up by my pigtail. Both my hands grip his arm, squeezing it with little strength that I had to break free.

Only for my heart to somewhat stop. My left eye twitches as two pairs of silver points slowly make their way to my eye. No, he not going to…is he?

"Since you can't see where you're going, I guess you won't need this anymore!" He shouted before sticking those points into my flesh. The pain…it was unbearable! My heart started to beat so fast that it actually hurt my body. My blood squirted onto my skin and his hands. I even peed a little when I felt a certain tissue being pulled out of my skull. I even saw the connecting tissue that kept my eyes in my brain being pulled out of my skull. But was hurt the most, was when it snapped! It felt like tearing off a limp! The veins disconnecting, the thin lines that connected to my brain splitting, and what was worse, my sight fading into complete blackness.

"Scream…" He purred before throwing my eye to the ground. Within a flash, he stomped on the once valuable piece of flesh like it was a bug that carried diseases. My good eye widens in shock at the oozing blood seeping from my head. Both my eyes slap right onto the hole that once was the home of my eye. But I refuse to scream, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me in pain! I wouldn't sink so low to give him that joy, no matter the pain I was feeling! I wouldn't scream!

"Stupid…" He growled before raising his hand to me, red ball forms in his hand. Small spots of energy begin to flow into his hand, making it look like a spirit ball from dragon ball, only evil! My good looks around for an escape route! I needed to escape, I won't survive this! Only for my brain to get dizzy! Am I losing too much blood? Or did he pull a piece of my brain out when he attacked me!?

Looking at him one more time, I saw myself staring into the eyes of Chat. His light green heavenly eyes reminded me of Hugo so much. His one little green eye…his one little blue eye…I was never going to see it again, was I? Was I never going to see my son again? Oh, Hugo, I pray you don't become evil.

"MARINETTE!"

Chat…no, Adrien screamed. His voice made my heart beat like the first time I met him. I just wished it didn't have to end this way. Adrien, I hope you take good care of Hugo.

As I closed my eyes, I started to feel a small sense of…tingle inside me. My heartbeat calms down as my hands lowered themselves. I think my body accepted death at this point. Strange, I never expected to die like this, my eye ripped out and have my energy being absorbed by Tikki. I always thought I would die to do something heroic.

I am sorry Tikki…Adrien…mom and dad…but I am truly sorry to you, Hugo.

* * *

 **You're pathic!**

I know that voice! It was the Queen!? Opening my eyes, I found myself in the black void again. With nothing but a light shining on me. What was this place? And did the Queen live here? Wait where is she?

 **You know damn well if you die, I die! So why the hell are you giving up so easily to a wannabe wimp!?**

 _I can't fight him! You saw what happened when I used Tikki! My energy was zapped! Tikki can't turn me into Ladybug anymore! Without Tikki, I am useless!_

 **I lost an eye today, I refuse to lose what little life I have because you're a weak woman!**

She screamed at me! Me! How dare she!

 _I am not weak!_

 **Then stand up and fight you, stupid girl! Fight for your life! Fight for your son!**

 _But I can't…I can't be Ladybug…I…_

Tears roll down my eyes as my heart sank. I finally came to terms at that very second, I came to the fact. I can't be Ladybug anymore.

 **Mari…**

She said in disgust, I knew she was staring down at me with some sort of sickening expression. It made me feel weaker. My god, she wasn't even here and I feel weak and pathic...no...I shouldn't like this. This isn't my fault...

 _You're the reason I can't be Ladybug. You're the reason I am stuck like this. You stand there, scolding me when you're the reason I can't fight back. Do you think I like this? Do you think I like feeling useless!? Knowing my son is in danger and could die at any moment! Do you think I like the idea, let alone the thought! No, I don't! But I can't do anything because you hurt me and Tikkie! You're the reason I can't become Ladybug, and you're the reason…you're the reason for all of this._

 **Marinette…**

 _So stop saying my name like…like… **Chloe** and do something! Because **I REFUSE** for me to die a second after hearing you lecture me! I refuse to allow Adrien take over the city! I refuse to let all those boys and girls be trapped there! And **I REFUSE TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF MY HEART** for my son to be one ounce of wicked! I will save Adrien, and then we will be happy together! That is my dream, **AND I REFUSE FOR A SPLIT PERSONALITY BITCH LIKE YOURSELF TO RUIN MY HOPES AND DREAMS!**_

I screamed into the black void. If I was going to die...It wasn't going to be here. And she knew my feels.

 _So instead of standing there and lecturing me, why don't **YOU** take over and win?_

 **Hm, all I wanted to hear.**

* * *

 **(Narrative POV)**

A bright light flashed before everyone's eyes. Blinding them, forcing the crowd in the area to close their eyes shut to stop the stinging pain of blindness from taking over. Even the young man in yellow had to close his eyes. This was not his doing, nor was his plan. For what happened next, was gruesome. When the light before his disappeared, before him stood a young woman half naked before him. Her shirt near gone with only her underwear remaining. She slowly slides upwards with a sadist smile on her face. The blast that she created caused allowed some of her blue locks to flow free from her face. Her blue orbs were no more, instead, the white-purple demonic appearance of the Queen herself stood before the young man in yellow.

"Hi..." She spoke before looking to the side of a bit. Widen eyes from all corners of the area stared in disbelieve at what stood before them. Although, one pair of eyes did not look at her with fear nor worry. In fact, these eyes stared at her with joy! These eyes were one that you least expect out of the bunch. And those green bright eye's belong to the holder of darkness.

"Hehehehe..."He chuckles before flying to The Queen's side. Floating down on to her shoulder, he gives her cheek a light snuggle.

"Aren't you a cute Kwami..." She tells the happy creature as it smiles at her. She then turns her head to the male in yellow. With a quick swipe, a quick shine, and a quick sound of a blade ripping the wind. That man's head fell to the ground, landing right next to the tiny blood stain on the ground that was once Marinette's eye. Seconds later, the body joined its head on the concrete.

"I think that is a nice addition to the ground, don't you?" The Queen asked the Kwami on her shoulder.

"Of course, my Queen!" Plagg responded with the most cheerful smile he could produce. 

* * *

Kikkie: Sorry for the long wait. A lot has happened, so I needed a break. Thank you for your patients, please review and have a lovely day ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

"Marinette?"

Chat Blanc asked as the female before he snuggles her face against the black Kwami. Her blue hair ruffles against the magical creature. In his hand was his ring, holding it towards her nose as his little tail shakes with joy. ( _I don't know if they have a tail, but if he does, it would be extremely cute!_ )

"Darkness! Chaos! Bad luck! Negative energy! So good!" Plagg purred as he smiles grows bigger. With ease, The Queen does as the creature says and puts on the ring.

"Claw in." She purred before a bright neon green light engulfs the area. Blinding everyone in sight! It was so bright that their eyelids shined a bright pink when they were over their owner's eyes. Once the light dies down, Chat blinks a couple of times before his jaw fell to the ground hard!

"My Lady." He purred at the sight of a dominatrix (let's be honest, his costume does look a bit like a BDSM suit, just like his father…) cat themed suite before him. A long sleeve pitch black one-piece full bodysuit that was made from the same material of his costume. On her feet were ankle heel boots that had golden spikes on the back of the heels. Her hands had neon green cat nails above her gloves, making them look like real nails. The bell zipper that Adrien always had zipped to his neck was currently below her breast, exposing medium size breast to the world around her.

But the thing that got to Chat was her face! Her hair was no longer in her signature pigtails but instead was free and wild just like his. Her upper lip had a neon green, while the bottom was black. Her mask wrapped around her face like him with eyes and everything. Her cat ears stood on top of her head while her tail moves a little. On her hip was something that surprised Chat bit…literally!

What was on her hip was a whip. The handle was black while the whip part was metal, and best of all, neon green! That went across Chat face without a second notice. Chat flies backward, hitting his father and causing them both to fall down to the ground hard. With a light chuckle, The Queen walks over to the two men on the ground.

"Oh dear, looks like I am the new cat now." The Queen purred. Stood right next to Chat as he raises himself from the ground. A thick line of blood drips from the side of his cheek. "I wonder what that makes you?"

She says, and just as asked, she was answered. Chat moves his leg against the back of her calf. She growls a bit but doesn't fall. Only to do a backflip to gain distance from the blonde male.

"The King bitch!" Chat shouted as he rises to his feet. Charging at the blue haired cat, The Queen smirks before dodging his clawing attacks. Slicing the air, trying to land an attack on her, only to hit the air around her.

"Awww, I think you're getting a little slow king." The Queen purred.

"I think you're becoming more bitchy!" He snarled at the woman before grabbing his baton from his back. The Queen chuckles at this action, she then pulls out her whip and attacks the male. Her chain wraps around his baton, forcing the male to growl even louder as he tries to pull his weapon out of her grasp.

The Queen flips her body backward, causing the rope to yank his baton out of his hand with ease. It flies into the sky for a bit before falling into her hand.

"Wow, is that all you have?" She asked with a smirk, her smirk would soon be followed by a sadistic one from the male. Snapping his fingers, his baton glows a bright white color before exploding in her hand, Making the woman fall to the ground and growl a bit. Before she could get to her feet The King tackles her to the ground, laying all of his weight against her, pinning her down to the ground.

"You're beautiful." He purred as he stared down at her with his piecing green-gold eyes. Her cheeks turn bright red at the sight of the handsome devil above her. Even if she was some sort of split personality/negative magic that possessed Marinette, she did undoubtedly have feelings for the young man. Heck, she nearly destroyed Paris just to get him in her bed!

But this wasn't Adrien. The thing above her was just like her, some sort of magical left over's that managed to create life on its own. She should know, she created him!

"I don't want you anymore." She tells him. This causes him to tilt his head to the side as his eyes widen a bit. His smile wiggles a bit before he leans down towards her. His eyes staring so deep into her mind it somewhat scared me.

"Funny, you can't rid of me." He tells her. "Because last I checked, I didn't survive a fucking building of glass falling on me for you to tell me off."

"I don't want you."

Fine! You don't want me, I can always take Marinette. Same thing, nothing different but the eye color. I can live with the thought." The King tells her. The Queen chuckles at his comments.

"You want to fuck me that bad, don't you?"

"To have you choke on my cock would be a wet dream come true." The King started. "You know what it's like to want something, but not being able to have it. I know you do, that is why you made me. Now, we can be together forever."

He tells her. Before she could protest against him, his lips smashed against her without warning. And even more to her surprise, he presses his entire weight fully onto her body, making an escape become impossible. Black lines that looked like veins appear on The King's face, it then slowly wiggles to The Queens' face. Starting at her lips, then quickly making its way to her eyes. The bright white iris of her pupil begins to shine before she closes her eyes…

* * *

( **The Void** )

"QUEEN!"

Marinette shouts into the dark void she was trapped in. She didn't know how much time past, or even what was going on with her own body. It terrified her. The King was a scarred man, and to somewhat leave her body to the creature that caused so much chaos made Marinette uneased.

But she had no other choice at the time. With her mind on Hugo and Adrien, she was left with no choice.

When a response did come, she felt her body tremble a little. Fear, it began to flow into her body and make her shake. Her head lowers a bit until she saw her feet. The darkness, the void, it was a calming place, but one she feared that would trap her again.

Yes, again! The first time she came here. She was tired, scared. On her knee's with a teared stained face, she laid on the black void and closed her eyes. When she woke up, she found herself only wearing a pink crop top that barely covered her breast with thin string white panties. She was on her balcony in Chat Noir's arms. The feeling was amazing to her, she didn't even care about the world around her. And when they kissed, it was magical. But the magic faded.

When they separated, her world became black again, and she found herself sleeping in the void. It happened a second time, but afterward, she didn't care. She wanted to be in his arms, she wanted to be one with him at the time. Then when she finally woke up from her nightmare, she escaped the void to find herself in a room of gold with the black cat himself. Dream after dream, she was willing to give herself to him that very moment without a doubt. And so she did, which created her son.

Now she stuck in this place again, alone like before…or was she?

"Adrien?" Marinette spoke to the brighten figure in the darkness. Slowly, the figure turns around to look at Marinette. The blue haired girl gasps at the sight she saw before her. It was Adrien, her Adrien! Not the King, Not Chat Blanc, Adrien.

Tears form in both their eyes when they made contact. Marinette's heart beat at a fast rate, as Adrien smiles ear to ear! Quickly, the blue haired girl gets to her feet and starts to run towards him. Adrien lets out a light giggle before doing the same. Running across the darkness with arms opened, their hearts beating as one, their bodies preparing to embrace each other.

Only to be stopped when Adrien fell face first to the ground. Marinette soon follows but falls to her knee's.

Quickly, she turns her body around to look at her feet. A neon green chain holds her down to the unknown darkness that surrounded her. In anger, she grips the chain and tries to rip it off her leg but fails to. The chain welded shut around her ankle, there wasn't even a keyhole to help her break free. Looking over to Adrien, she see's the blonde yanking and pulling at his chain. But in a violent manner. He shaking, pulling and even screaming a little bit as he attacks the restriction on his body.

"Adrien," Marinette spoke, making the blonde stop what he was doing to look at her. Rolling onto his back, he lays there as reaches his hand to her. She does the same, even sliding her body upwards a bit. Forcing the metal to dig into her skin, but that didn't stop her from reaching her limit.

Inches away she was, only a few feet, but not close enough to even touch each other. Their middle fingers but inches away, slow close they could feel each other's presence…but couldn't be together.

"Adrien…" Marinette whimpered as her tears fall to the ground in front of her. "Were so close…"

"Marinette." He says as he keeps trying to reach her. "Please don't cry! I beg you don't cry."

"Why!?" She shouted. "Look at where we are!"

"Mari…"

"Were trapped in our Akuma's minds, and we can't even be with each other! We can't even touch each other!" Marinette cried as she bangs her head against the darkness below her lightly. "Were trapped here…in darkness…Hugo…"

"Hugo?" Adrien asked. Marinette lifts her head up a bit to look at Adrien. He looked confused and scared.

"Adrien? When did you give in to the King?" Marinette asked the blonde.

"When I saw your parents the news." He tells her as his eyes begin to slowly turn red as tears form in his eyes. "I…I heard my dad talking about it. I heard him arguing with a woman who did a test on me."

At this point, tears were falling down Adriens cheeks as his body trembles at the thought.

"He just stood there, ignoring me. He stood there, hollow. No remorse or anything for your parents. It made me so mad. Then it frightens me and made me think: what if he did the same to you? I couldn't bear the thought. Especially when I saw your mom, how she bruised and broken. My dad stood there, not caring for her life and it upset so much. I knew he was determined to get Hugo back, and I was so scared for my son."

"Adrien…"

"That's when I gave into the King. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I didn't mean for it to go this far. I thought I always had control over him, but apparently, he tricked me. Because the second we got out, I was trapped here. Alone in the dark, with only the screams of his victims filling my head with his emotions of rage and lust."

"You fought my Akuma! You knew what it was! Why would you let King out!?" Marinette shouted.

"Because I need to know you were safe! I need to know you and Hugo were safe! The same woman who experimented on me is the one who nearly killed your parents, she's pure evil, Mari! She cut off my testicles just so I wouldn't have kids in the future!" Adrien shouted. "I need to get to you before she did! I needed to help you before she or her goons took Hugo and did something with him!"

"Adrien…" Marinette whimpered.

"Please forgive me…forgive my Lady." Adrien begged. Marinette opens her mouth to say something but is stopped when her body begins to move on its own. Adrien reaches her to in vain as he watches the love of his life be dragged into the unknown abyss that was the darkness. Marinette claws the ground before her body starts to be swallowed by a large pit of darkness.

"ADRIEN!" Marinette shouted before she was gone, leaving the blonde in his own prison of darkness once again.

* * *

Kikkie **:** So, big news! I will lay off the MLB stories for a bit ( **and yes I have seen Marc. Ugh! My yaoi sense's are tingling! I have an idea about him and Luka...Ugh! Be still my beating heart!**) so that I can work on ** _my Star Wars_** Fanfic's! Like a couple of other series, I am rewritting a couple of them because in the past, I wasn't that great of a writor. Anyway, I might not post on The King for a while.

And speaking of the King, I finally drew The Queen on my tumblr page, if you all want to check it out, my link is on my profile. If not, PM me!

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please review, ask some questions, and have an Amazing-Miraculous- Wonderful day!


	12. Chapter 12

**_"Hugo!"_**

I shouted into the unknown void darkness! I could feel my son's hand's on my chest, but I can't see him! Why am I still here!? What is the queen doing!? Or worse, what is Gabriel is doing?

"Hugo?"

I asked the darkness, but no response.

My body was trembling at this point. My heart wouldn't stop beating. My finger kept twitching and I could hear the throbbing of my veins increasing in my head. My mind begins to fill with images of him.

Those innocent eyes that captured my heart and refused to let go. He was so beautiful, giggle only hours after coming into this world. Laughing…at the chaos around it. I never forget the day I held you in my arms the first time. I swore that I would protect you, just as your father protected me when I lost him to his-self.

I want to cry. I want to scream. But most of all, I just want to hold you again like before. I want to know your safe and sound. But your not, you're stuck in a war that I never wanted you in. You were taken, by the man I loved before you. And worse, I am alone.

 ** _Alone_**

* * *

(King POV)

 **"RAAAR!"**

The Queen shouted at me, tossing against the same chains that she used to drag me out of Adrien's fucked up soul. Ugh, getting her to go back to sleep was hell! But at least she is here…

"Enjoying your stay?" I asked with a smirk on my face. After I knocked her unconscious, I was able to drag her back here. Even squizzed some milk out of her to feed my son. Now chained to the bedpost, with both her hands far apart, I can do whatever I want with her…

"I hate you…" She growled at me. I couldn't help but to stare at the white bandage I covered half her face in. It didn't compliment her wild sexy appearance, but it was something I would do without a problem.

"You made me, or did you forget?" I growled. I may be in love with her, but I hated her to the deepest pit of my core. She IS the reason I am here…

"I didn't forget, I just hoped you died when this castle fell on you." She growled back at me. Leaning her body back against the wooden frame, I could see her arms relaxing a bit as she takes a breath. The dark magic that surrounds her seemed to be calming down as well, I wonder why she is doing that though.

"Why are you letting your magic level go down?" I asked.

"You don't need to know…" She muttered, she was hiding something. But what was it?

Slowly, I walk towards the bed, sliding my finger against the silk threading that gave me warmth. Now it will warm more than just my body. Once close, I climb on top of the bed and laid next to her warm body. Even after a fight, she still looked so sexy in her black suit. It amazes me how Plagg can last this long.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my well good desserts."

I tell her before leaning in towards her. Pressing my lips against hers yet again. I long for this, it was all I could imagine while being in that cage! A whole entire year of waiting to become one with her, and now its finally here. True she's chained up and pissed beyond that of any limit, but in time she will get used to me.

When our lips separated, I swore I felt her tongue beckoning me to come back. Only to feel my warm breathe brush against her lips. Her cheeks became red as an apple! She liked it, I know she did.

"Want more?" I asked.

"Sure..." She purred to me. "While you're at it, why don't you take those pants of yours off...so I can bite that baby carrot size dick of yours..."

On second thought, maybe she didn't like it.

"You can be mad all you want! One day, when Paris is finally gone, you're going to accept the role of my wife! My queen! And when that happens..."

I leaned towards her, making sure she was staring deep into my eyes. I could feel her warm breath brushing against my neck as I glared down into those demonic eyes of her.

"Not only will I figure out Hugo powers, I am going to use them to fix what has been taken. And finally, when I am complete...I am going to turn that tightly fitted body of yours into a baby popping machine. Giving me a liter of magic producing children."

"Hugo's just a baby, you don't know how to use his powers!" She growled at me. It's funny how she thinks I am stupid.

"I can figure it out, just like you did," I tell her. "You think I wouldn't catch on eventually? A baby that happens to be the son of two magic users. The child of the energy created from the first Kwami's. You think I haven't figured out how you survived for this long?"

Eye's squinting, fist balling, dark energy rising...and yet, even after spitting out enough dark arua to kill a building full of people, I couldn't help but to smirk at her. Watching this large demon underneath me was satisfying beyond words.

"He's our son..." She hissed. "If you do anything to him..."

"I would NEVER hurt our son!" I informed her. Obviously, she doesn't know what I want!

"Then what do you want with him?" She growled.

"Oh, baby you should know that one," I tell her. Slowly, I take a seat next to her. Her head turns to the side a bit to look at me as I stare at her face.

"How long do you think you can stay out here. Eventually, Marinette is going to gain control again." I tell her.

"As long as it takes. And just like you, I can go on for a year." She growled. She may act high and mighty now, but deep down inside, I could smell her fear. She was nervous, about what though? Your guess was as good as mine! As good as mine...

But there is one thing I do know, and that was the beeping sound of the ring on its last paw. Plagg is about to come out, and soon, my sweet Marinette will be here. The Queen is nothing without Marinette, maybe she can talk sense into that woman.

"Alright, I will be waiting!"

* * *

Kikkie: Been a while. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where's my baby!?"

I shouted at the two young men that stood by my cage. Its been two weeks, and Adrien… King refused to let me see my son! All he ever did was give me breast pumps to produce milk for him, but I would never see him. I constantly think where and what of my son, was the king treating him nicely or did he just leave him in the care of others. Plus, I couldn't stop thinking about the other babies. Hugo wasn't the only one that was kidnapped, were they okay? Were they being fed and nutrient like Hugo, or was the King starving them? These thoughts wouldn't leave me. Along with the large cage that I was current;y trapped in.

The chain around my ankle, a kimono-like rope around my naked body, in a cage of gold that hung a few inches above the ground. It was being held up by a thin silver string that was tied to a hook on the top. The gaps of the bar were thin, so thin that I could barely fit all of my fingers through before edge of my hand stopped it. The only large gap in this cage was a small door on the bottom side that allowed me to give the milk bottle's to King. But that was it, and that door was as big as a leg length, not body mass. On the side of the cage was a bed that was my body size. A rug below me to avoid the cold gold, it was pink. Finally, a ruby and diamond chandelier like thing hung over me. Shining weird lights into the cage.

What got to me about this cage was there was no door.

When I was in darkness, I couldn't see what was happening outside. So when I came back or switched with the Queen, I woke up here. In this…cage. Tikki was gone, but I had the earings and Plagg's ring still on my body. So, I don't know exactly what was going on. Maybe he left it on me because he knew they would be useless for me since the kwami's weren't around.

"We have been through this! Your child will be returned when the King says your worthy." One of the men said. Day and night, I always I had two young men guarding my cage, Or morally, keeping me from figuring out a way. They both dress only with white silks wrapping around their waist, covering their genitals. On their cafes and elbows were gold chains that matched the golden spears that they used to poke me with through the cage. Each guard wore a white mask, hiding away their faces, so I couldn't tell who they were.

"Hugo needs to eat now, find the King and bring him here!" I ordered one of them. They both looked at each for a few seconds before one of them leaves. I am guessing to get the King. Once the guard had left, I walked over to the bed and took a seat. I pull the ends of my Kimono over my exposed leg. What I would do know for pants, you have no idea.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, soon came to a stop when King had tapped on the cage. Snapping me from thoughts, I walk over to the edge, which was just three steps, and looked at him through the small gaps of the cage.

"You rang?" He asked me. With that cocky smile that showed off his teeth. He was an asshole, completely different from Adrien in every way.

"Hugo needs to eat," I tell him in a calm manner. Being stuck in a cage for two weeks have taught me a lot, one of them is to not snap at the guy who stuck you in there.

"And?" He asked me. All of a sudden, I felt the weight of my words and his attitude pressing down on my shoulders hard. Like a seven-year-old child demanding a piggyback ride when their legs are wrapped around your neck. I did not like that response.

"He's a baby Adrien, we need to feed him!" I tell him…oh my god, I said Adrien!? Was I really becoming that desperate!?

"I know exactly when my son needs to eat. But right now he is sleeping, and the last thing he needs is his mother bursting into our room and waking him up." The King snarl at me. A dark shadow appears above his eyes, creating a shadow over his eyes. I could see his anger, those golden orbs of his were both tired and angry…I wonder why.

"King, please let me out. I want to be with Hugo." I tell him.

"Fine, all I need from you is one thing." He tells me before pointing to my ears. We go over this again and again. In order to get out, I have to give him my earings.

I have a theory, remember how I said my earrings and the ring was still on me? I think he can't take it from me without me giving it to him. That is my theory, or maybe a hung. Whatever the reason is, I am not giving him these miraculous! Even if…it means I couldn't see Hugo.

"No," I tell him. With a quick chuckle and a shrug of his shoulders, he turns around and leaves the area. Not even saving a word to me as he leaves. I couldn't help but to walk over to my bed and lay down. Two weeks in the cage could drive a person crazy! And would know, because I am so bored! I feel like I am in prison and King is my warden! And Queen hasn't been active in a while ether, it was ticking me off! Making me rot in the cage…those bastards!

* * *

 **(King, Narrative POV)**

"What's wrong Adrien, cat got your tongue?" The King chuckled as he swings a toy in front of Hugo. The small child was reaching up and trying to grab the small toy. The King was in his room, made of gold and silks that were stolen from all around the world. His bed was big enough for seven, covered in rose petals and blankets that last winters.

On the side was a large wall that had a map of the world. On this map, many lines, dots, and notes were written on it. Some Adrien could read through Kings eyes, other's, just gibberish that only King could read.

"I demand you let Marinette go this instant!" Adrien shouted from his mind. Unlike the Queen and Marinette, who can't share the body with ease or even talk to each other. The King and Adrien master the art of doing this, although King found a way to take over Adrien's body all the time, he could still hear his voice. Adrien could also see, hear, smell and taste everything the King was doing, but could not do anything.

"Aww Adrien, you know what would happen if I let her go." The King chuckled. "Are you prepared to watch as I tame the love of my life."

"You're a pig," Adrien growled in the left of the King's ear. This caused the young man…or himself to chuckle at him…self. It was a confusing situation.

"Oh, I am a pig? Last I check, these were memories we shared constantly while being stuck in that glass box." King started. "Her soft skin, her luscious lips, her blue eyes pulling at the strings of our hearts. Don't deny it, Adrien, besides, if I bounce on her you would feel everything too."

"Its enough you have my son, but if you dare do anything to hurt Marinette, I will find a way to kill us both!" Adrien growled.

"Oh, I believe you. The last thing I need is to wake up in a puddle of my own blood." King says before allowing Hugo to grab the item by lowering it down to the baby.

"Besides, when I am done with the world, you and Marinette will have all the time in the world." King chuckles.

"You do realize you are going to hurt millions of people by doing this," Adrien whispers into his darkness ears.

"Oh, I know! And I don't care. This planet is going to rot anyway."

"But what about the people who don't deserve it!"

"Tch." King sucked his teeth in annoyance at Adrien buzzing voice in his head. Becoming a little aggravated by the sounds he was making.

"Who cares for them! Now go away, I need to feed Hugo." King tells him before reaching over to a fridge. Opening the small device, he pulls out a bottle with a rotten smell on it. Eyes widening, he drops the bottle to the ground. Cracking its side, the horrible stench of the breast milk sneaks out. Forcing its way into the noses of both King and Hugo.

"Ugh, this is only a day old!" King growled. The line of rotten milk hits Hugo harder than King, possibly because he didn't have the brain power to react like a normal adult to it. Turning his small head, he begins to cry violently from both disgust and hunger.

"No! That was my only bottle dammit!" King shouted.

Hugo crying soon becomes louder, poking at the strings of his father's irritation and anger. Baring his claws, he slowly raises his hand towards his son's face for a bit. Only to stop when he realized what he was doing.

"Dammit…" He muttered. Setting the baby down on its back. He leaves the room in a hurry, leaving his son alone in his crip as well. Scurrying back to the cage, he saw Marinette pulling at the chain around her ankle, trying to break free from the hold on her body. Only to stop when King's golden eyes landed right on her face.

"I need milk, now," King growled at her. He didn't seem phased at the fact that she was trying to escape.

"My boobs don't squirt on command…" Marinette growled. King snarks at her before reaching over to the hidden door Marinette could not see. Suddenly, something that has been hidden for two weeks, was now opened before Marinette's eyes.

"How did you…" She asks as she points to the door. Only for the King to dismiss her words. Looking forward towards her, he opens his mouth to say:

"The last bottle of milk has gone dry, or rotten…" King says in shame before continuing his words. "I need you to squirt more out for Hugo. If not, he will starve."

"Again, tits do not squirt on command King! I am tapped out!"

"Then why were you annoying me earlier to feed Hugo!?" King practically barked at Marinette. Not hiss (being he's…a cat) he barked!

"Because I want to see my son! And until you let me see my son, I will not squirt, pump or feed my child!" Marinette tells him as she swaits her hand at him. Telling him to leave her alone. The King did not like this.

Grabbing her swating hand, he pushes her back to the golden cage wall with full force. Marinette felt the bones of her shoulder shiver in fear as they were the force to hit the wall. Along stinging pain from her shoulders went all the way down to her feet. Causing her to stare wide-eyed at the golden eyed male that held her so firmly, but tightly.

He pressed his chest against her, he leans towards her lips. Wanting to press them against her, only to be stopped when she turned her head. Exposing her neck to him and not her lips. This did not stop him, baring his small fangs, he bites down onto her exposed skin.

"STOP!" She shouted, trying to breath free from him. Only to feel her skin pressing back on the cold metal harder. His knee rises up her leg, pressing against her pink soft spot. Seconds later, she gasps at a certain leather poking her around her stomach area.

When his fangs let go of her neck, a thin line of red leaks down the holes he had just created. The blood slides from her neck all the way down to her breast. Soon, it reaches down to her belly button, creating a thin artwork of blood in front of the King.

"You are beautiful." He purrs in her ear. His warm breath brushes against the sensitive skin of her earlobe. Marinette closes her eye shut tightly, biting her bottom lip hard as she tries not to look at him, trying not to fall under his spell.

"What if I bite your breast? Will milk squirt out?" The king chuckled in her left ear. "Or maybe blood? Think Hugo can drink your blood instead of milk?"

"Stop…" Marinette moaned. "Please stop."

"Why Marinette? Can't I have fun too? You seem to be enjoying yourself, so why can't I?" King chuckled. He could hear her voice trying to stay, not to moan or speak words of ecstasy. The King smiles at this, removing his hands from her. Taking two steps back from her, he reaches a hand out to her. His two fingers gesturing her to walk towards him.

"Come with me, I think I have a better idea on how you can stay here without giving me your jewels."

* * *

Kikkie: Going to end it here. Hope you enjoyed it! Plz Review!


End file.
